Turning Time My Way Part I
by Eclectic Enthraller
Summary: Oh,he's a sight to look at Hermione' said Freda Brown and Hermione had had enough'Tom Marvolo Riddle is a COMPLETE GIT' GOING TO BE WRITTEN BETTER! sorry but I want my story to be PERFECT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. So this is stepping into new territory for me. I hope all of you reading this enjoy it. This is the first time I'm attempting to write a Tom/Hermione fic. And also ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. So reviewers please take it easy on me. I promise it won't be that bad though.**

_**LOVE CONQUERS ALL**_

It was war and bloodshed everywhere. The second battle was not promising. The light side was slowly but surely loosing. The members of the DA and Order of Phoenix fought well but they were no match to the Death Eaters.

This was why Harry and Hermione were running towards McGonagall's office. They could not believe how everyone was dead. Ginny, Ron, Neville, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Creevy and so much more. They could not believe they were going to do this. But they had to. Many people would describe it as a mad rush but it was out of sheer desperation that they had resorted to this plan. They had witnessed the death of so many beloved ones that they did not have strength to loose anymore, especially each other. They were running like mad people. They were running towards their last chance. As unorthodox as it was it was their only hope.

As they reached the door Hermione used a simple alohomora to open it. As they went inside they both needed to gasp for air as they had been running for almost an hour. Their hearts were pounding. Their mental agony of seeing so many of them die right in front of them could not be described in words.

Hermione was the one who had this crazy idea about going to the past and changing everything. It was not even an idea when she first said it about a month ago when they were hunting for the horcruxes with no luck. It was just meant to be a joke when she said "I wish we could go back to the past and kill You Know Who before he even knew he was a wizard"

But Harry had actually considered the idea and asked her if it was possible to do so. After her third year Hermione knew almost everything about Time-Travel and according to her it was possible. But she also knew about the consequences of traveling so far in time. She had told Harry that it would be too dangerous to do that and they could be thrown into Azkaban for a good number of years. But Harry still considered it as an option.

Seeing Ron die in front of their eyes in the forbidden forest was the last straw. They were hell bent on changing it no matter what. Hermione had warned Harry that things might get worse but both she and Harry could not imagine a place more worse than their present.

Harry kept convincing himself that this did not mean he was running from Voldemort. He would have no chance to defeat him anyway. Voldemort still had the six horcruxes intact and he was very much immortal. Besides even if he did defeat him, the future still looked very bleak. He would not have his friends, his family, his life. All the people who had died that day would remain dead no matter what. This was the only way of getting them back and he was not going to let anything or anyone stop him now.

Once they regained their composure Hermione frantically began to search the drawers for the Time-Turner. She grabbed it from the lowest drawer and relief immediately flooded her face. Harry came forward and she put the chain around both of their necks and began to she was almost done Harry asked her "We will be able to get back, won't we?"

"Yes. We just have to turn it forward. Have you got your invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah"

"Alright just one more turn"

After a few minutes a familiar sensation of being crushed to the bones returned and their surroundings changed in a blurring whiz until everything stopped and they blacked out. The two of them fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

Professor Albus Dumbledore was intrigued and simply sat looking at the two people that had appeared out of nowhere in his private room. "My, I fell this is going to be an interesting day" he said as he walked to the two figures lying on the ground.

**Please R&R. I know it's the usual cliché but as the story progresses it will be a lot more !!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Told you I'd update soon. Enjoy reading.**

**CHAPTER-2**

Hermione woke up and immediately realized that she was in a hospital bed. She squinted her eyes to adjust to the sunlight streaming in. She then remembered where she was and sat up with a start. She turned around and saw Harry lying in a bed at a far corner and it seemed like he was waking up too. Hermione noticed a daily prophet lying on the bedside table and took it out to see the date. She was shocked as she read 2-9-1944. If she was right they were in school with the younger version of Lord Voldemort. Now that was a serious mistake. Harry took in her appearance and scooted over to her. He took the Newspaper out of Hermione's hands and dropped it immediately after reading the date.

'This is not good' Hermione said panicking and she started to count the years.

'You think' Harry countered.

'What do we do?'

'How did we end up here Hermione?' 'We were supposed to go back' and Harry too started to count. 'He is seventeen now. We won't be able to do anything'

"We still have some hope Harry. And he's only 16 and it is the start of term. We have two years to corner him Harry. We will think of something"

"Doesn't matter"

"It does Harry. He's not Lord Voldemort yet"

"You don't understand, do you?" Harry said pacing back and forth trying to control his temper "He is Lord Voldemort. He has killed Myrtle and made the diary as well"

"Harry what I meant is that he could not have possibly gained so much knowledge about the Dark Arts as his older self does. There's still a chance Harry"

"What are we going to do though?" Harry asked slightly out of breath "I mean people will ask about us"

"They will" said another voice they could recognize anywhere.

"Professor Dumbledore" they both said simultaneously

"Ah, Yes. But I Don't think I've met you before in school"

"No sir. We've heard a lot about you" Hermione said trying to sound convincing.

"I didn't think I was that famous. What are your names?"

"I'm Hermione Broston sir"

"Anyway I would like to know why two young people as yourself popped into my room out of nowhere"

Both Harry and Hermione shared an uneasy glance as they decided to tell the truth or not. Dumbledore seemed to be looking at this exchange with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well sir, you see our parents were killed during the war against Grindelwald and before they died they flooed us to the only place they thought was safe" said Hermione.

"I am so sorry to hear that, dear. Although I must ask who they were"

They both shared another glance as they tried to remember any wizarding family they knew. At last Hermione seemed to remember something she had learnt in History of Magic.

"His name is Alan Eastwood sir"

"Ah, Yes. I'm so sorry " and Harry just nodded wondering who the hell he was.

"My parents were muggles. They were killed in the war too" Hermione said hoping to heavens that Dumbledore wouldn't prod further.

Then out of nowhere Dumbledore asked "What is to you, my dear?"

"I'm her boyfriend sir" Harry said without a second thought. To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement but she quickly hid it.

"I believe you both are seventh years at Drumstrang"

"No sir. We're supposed to be doing our sixth year" Hermione said without any second thought. She wanted them to be as close to Riddle as possible.

"Well would you like to join Hogwarts as students" Dumbledore asked beaming.

"Yes sir" they both said smiling for the first time in days.

"Well, I will tell Headmaster Dippet. I suggest you take some food and get ready for the sorting"

After he left Hermione immediately sprang up from her bed and asked 'What was that all about Harry?'

'What was what all about?' Harry countered with a sarcastic edge.

'Don't play dumb with me Potter'

'What?' said Harry with an innocent look.

"Why did you tell him I was your girlfriend?"

"Is being my girlfriend really such an awful thing Hermione" Harry asked her pretending to be hurt.

"You have no idea Harry"

"I thought if I said I was your boyfriend we can be close to each other. We have to be if we want to get rid off Riddle"

"And you had better learn about your family . You might land us in hot water if you don't"

"About that, if he is alive won't we be caught as imposters"

"No. You see Harry the Eastwoods were one of the most popular pureblood families in Germany. They were killed by the followers of Grindelwald and then they set fire to their house. They had a son about your age and they say he escaped but he was not found even in the future. So you're safe as long as you know your family tree which is in History Of Magic chapter 7"

"Wow you really thought that well"

"We must tell Dumbledore of why we're here eventually. He might help us"

"I bet he didn't believe a single word we said"

After an hour Hermione and Harry were in front of the Great Hall doors. As they entered everyone's eyes were fixed on them. They could hear Armando Dippets voice but they weren't listening as they were both looking at Tom Marvolo Riddle sitting at the slyhterin table and he too was looking at them curiously.

As Hermione's name was called she stepped forward and sat on the stool as Dumbledore took the hat and placed it on her head.

'GRYFFINDOR' the hat shouted before even touching her head and she headed over to the cheering table of gryffindors.

Next Harry carefully sat on the stool and the hat once again began to speak in his head.

"_Well, well, well . Sorting you once was hard enough"_

"_You know me"_

"_Ah yes. I will keep your secrets. I still say you would do well in both the houses but to help your purpose…."_

And Harry's fears were confirmed when the hat shouted 'SLYTHERIN' and he walked over to the not so loudly cheering slytherin table.

**R&R. You can expect weekly updates and please do review it really means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. I know I'm being very fast in updating but I've been wanting to post this story for ages. Please review. It really means a lot to me.**

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day Hermione was glad to see that Harry had at least some company in the Slytherin table. She guessed it must be a Black because he closely resembled Sirius. She had made acquaintances in her own house as well. It felt a little weird to meet all her friends' ancestors but she didn't complain. It was really nice to be in a time of peace after what she'd seen and been through.

'Hermione, aren't you going to eat that?' asked Ursula Johnson who came and sat beside her.

'Oh, yes' Hermione said. Ursula was a muggleborn like her and she was kind to her so far but from what she'd heard from others she was a very cheeky girl. She was also a sixth year and so was Freda Brown, Rowen Weasly, Claudia Weasly, Bradley Potter and Gavin Longbottom. A little later Freda came and sat next to Hermione as she was checking her schedule.

'We have potions with Slytherins first' Hermione said in a bitter tone.

'Oh, don't be too upset though. We now have the pleasure of seeing Prince Charming first class in the morning' said Freda Brown in a dreamy voice.

'I'm actually happy to go to the first class of the term' Ursula agreed eagerly.

'Who is it?' Hermione asked knowing pretty well who it would be.

"Tom Riddle" said both the girls with a dreamy look in their eyes.

'But he's in Slytherin'

'So what' both the girls said in a loud voice that made her jump in surprise.

'Well I thought Gryffindors were….' but she never got to finish her sentence as Claudia who had just arrived beat her to it.

'Well we generally hate Slytherins but it doesn't mean we can't make exceptions' said Claudia in a mischievous tone Hermione associated with Ginny.

'He is so adorable, not to mention a sight to look at' said Freda still in the dreamy voice.

'And he is a gentleman. He's liked and favoured by all the professors. He always speaks politely to everyone. Never heard him swearing anyone before' said Ursula.

'And he's got special award for services to the school' said Claudia

'And he's the only descent Slytherin I've ever met'

'And he's never had a date' said Ursula.

'He can practically have any girl in the school' Hermione's temper was now close to boiling point but neither of the three girls seemed aware of it as they continued their appraisal of Tom Riddle.

'He has those dark blue eyes full of mystery' said Freda.

'He's the top in class' said Claudia.

'Comes naturally to him, never seen him learning' said Ursula.

'He's Quidditch seeker as well'

'No one has beat him' and Hermione had just had enough of "The 100 things that make Tom Marvolo Riddle desirable" and she smashed her plate to the table and the three girls froze in their actions.

'OK.I HAVE HAD ENOUGH' Hermione said at the top of her voice. It was early so not so many people were in the Great Hall. She couldn't remember another time she'd ever been this angry.

'You think.., You think Tom Riddle is a gentleman, You...., You have no idea who he is' Hermione burst out of pure fury and then composed herself a little bit and said in a lower voice.

'I don't want to hear you lot fawning over him in front of me. And I'm serious when I say this. I swear I'll blast your heads off if you do' she said and tried to take a deep breath but it did nothing to calm her raging temper.

'And as for him getting the first mark, let's see who gets the top mark this year' Hermione continued and in her fury she didn't see another figure coming and standing beside her. 'I can't believe you lot are not immune to those silly boyish charms'

'I'll tell you what Tom Riddle is. He is a COMPLETE GIT….'

'Hermione ….' Freda started but Hermione cut her off.

'And he's a psycho'

'Hermione….' now it was Claudia.

'And he's a pathetic excuse for a human being'

'And he's a.., he's an arrogant, idiotic, twisted little twit'

'Hermione…..' now it was Ursula looking very uncomfortable.

'And he's a vile, cunning , big headed prat'

'Hermione….'

'And he doesn't respect anyone. It's all one big façade he's using to hide his real self'

'And he's a persuasive, cruel, slimy little snake'

'Hermione…' Freda said in an exhausted tone.

'And he is a mentally disturbed orphan living at the expense of Dumbledore's…….'

'And he's behind you' all the three girls said this at once.

'What?' Hermione quickly turned back only to see Tom Riddle staring at her intently. She gulped. She was absolutely destroyed now. She was panicking and it was seen plain on her face.

Riddle on the other hand looked absolutely uncaring and indifferent. He was just looking at her calculatingly before he said in his smooth voice 'Can I have a word with you?' in a very polite tone.

'Sure' Hermione said and looked at the Slytherin table to find Harry but he was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione was already sweating as they neared the hallway doors and Riddle led her to one of the deserted corridors not at all looking even slightly revolted. He stopped abruptly and then leaned against a wall and started looking at Hermione with an amusing look.

'You don't like me but we haven't even met, why?' Riddle asked in an insanely calm tone. Hermione didn't answer and he continued 'You seem to know things about me more than even my closest friends do. How do you seem to know everything about me even though you've been at Hogwarts for only two days?'

'I… I…'Hermione stammered and wondered where Harry was when you needed him.

'I don't think you're going to answer but make no mistake I will find out' Tom said and this made Hermione very uncomfortable and she squirmed. As he was speaking Riddle got closer to Hermione.

'You can try competing with me in class but I don't think you have a chance against me, no offence' to this Hermione snorted and Riddle now had her backed up against the wall. He was so close that Hermione could smell his scent. She never thought she would be one to fall for boys this easily but Tom almost made her resolve inexistent. He said in a sultry voice closer to her ear 'You will be having my undivided attention now' and Hermione gulped again whether in fear or excitement she didn't know but she guessed it was both.

"As to why the other girls at Hogwarts are not immune to my charms even you don't seem too immune to it" that made it for Hermione. She pushed him back and said 'You'll be surprised to know I'll always be immune to you Riddle'

'No one is immune to me '

'Don't be too full of yourself'

'It's the truth' Riddle said firmly 'Dumbledore told me to give you this' he gave her a parchment and turned and left quickly.

**TBC….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter- 4**

Hermione decided not to tell Harry about her encounter with Riddle because she knew that Harry would definitely panic and do something stupid. Hell even she was freaked out. Meanwhile she did have potions with Slytherins. Dumbledore's note was just to inform her and Harry to meet him at his room after the days classes. As she was standing alone in the corridor Riddle left her, She saw Rowan Weasley and Bradley Potter come by and they all walked towards the dungeons.

As they opened the dungeon door Hermione immediately recognized the enormously fat, prominent eyed, beaming Professor Slughorn. He was a lot younger than in her time. She sat at the front table with Bradley and Rowan and searched for Harry. As all of them entered Hermione noticed Slughorn beaming when Tom and his cronies came in and to her surprise even at Harry. Then she realized that this was expected because the Eastwoods were one of the most important pureblood families in Germany and Slughorn would want Harry to be in his little club.

She looked around and almost all the girls in the class were looking at Tom. She turned away feeling sick. The whole class was now chattering loudly. 'Now then, Now then' Slughorn said in his booming voice and everyone stopped their chatting and looked up at him. "I expect everyone of you have at least received an Acceptable in your OWL's, but just to test your memory lets have a short Q&A session, shall we?" and many students groaned but Hermione was ecstatic. She leaned back in her chair ready to answer any question Slughorn asked.

'Let's start with the basic, Which one of you can tell me what are the ingredients to make the Draught of Living Death?' two hands struck the air and Slughorn seemed genuinely surprised. He looked from Tom to Hermione with an amusing glance and finally pointed at Hermione to answer.

'Lacewing flies, Hair collected from the unicorn's mane, celery, doxy's venom and blood of centaurs' Hermione said in a heartbeat.

'Ten points to Gerffindor' Slughorn said in his booming voice and Hermione smiled.

'Now why is it so difficult to get one particular ingredient for the potion and what is it?' and again two hands rose up.

This time also Hermione was asked to answer and she said 'The centaurs' blood is rather hard to get because they don't like wizards entering their territory and their territory itself is hard to find'

'Very good, another ten points to Gryffindor. What is your name, dear?'

'Hermione Broston, Professor'

'Well Tom you need to be careful. Looks like she might beat you if you don't take care' Slughorn said beaming at Tom.

'I like the challenge, sir' Riddle said with a charming smile that made half the female population of the class swoon.

Slughorn clapped his hands together and said 'This would be an interesting year. Well now I'll pair you all up and you may start preparing Amortentia and who can tell me what it is?' and yet again the same two hands went up 'Of course, Of course but it is only fair to let Tom answer this time Miss Broston'

'It is the most powerful love potion in the world, Professor. It's also illegal because it induces false feelings. The person who has ingested the potion falls for the first person he or she sees after drinking the potion but the person must be of the opposite gender for it to work'

'Very good Tom and ten points to Slytherin'

Slughorn waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board 'As it seems almost foolish to ask questions I'll be pairing you up now and each week there will be a change of partners'

'Rowen Weasley and Bradley Potter' and as Slughorn read the name Harry's eyes traveled to his grandfather.

'Tom Riddle and Claudia Weasley'

'Hermione Broston and Alan Eastwood' and Slughorn kept on reading the list until everyone was paired up and ready. Riddle saw Hermione leaving the table to get the ingredients and he strode off to the cupboard as well. He didn't know why but for once he wasn't angry at someone for taking his place. Not exactly his place but she was close to it than anyone in Ravenclaw ever was in his years at Hogwarts. On the contrary though he was feeling quite curious about her and he wasn't lying when he said he liked the challenge. Life at Hogwarts was quite boring because nobody could challenge him at anything.

'You did well for a Gryffindor' he said as Hermione retrieved the ingredients and Hermione bit her tongue to keep back a cheeky retort and said 'I try' in an even tone and scurried off.

Tom was truly taken aback by this. He couldn't understand why the girl was so angry around him for he had influenced everyone at Hogwarts with his charm and it worked perfectly on everyone. Even more she seemed to know things about him. The only person he couldn't influence in the school was Dumbledore. And he was used to girls turning into a pile of mush by the mere presence of him that Hermione seemed to be a wonder to him. She was a puzzle he hadn't solved yet. But even so, he was definitely enjoying this.

As Hermione went to her table Harry smiled and said 'For once I like you answering questions in class' and their potion was made perfectly as they followed the Half Blood Prince's directions. Hermione looked around to see who had completed and found Tom already packing up his bags to leave for the next class and her face was automatically set into a scowl.

'Miss Broston, Mr Eastwood please meet me after classes, will you?' boomed Slughorn from the front and both Harry and Hermione knew what was coming and neither felt happy about it. And classes ended really soon and as before in her time Slughorn asked them to join the Slug Club and they agreed, what else could they do.

The next class was DADA and the professor teaching at this time was Professor Merrythought. He seemed like a gloomy man with a silver beard and bald head and he was wearing robes similar to Dumbledore. He circled around the class once and said 'The NEWT level theories are fairly easy to pass but it is the practical that will prove to be testing' he clapped his hands with enthusiasm and said 'I believe you've all dueled before and now you'll divide into pairs as I read your names and the last two persons who have defeated all the other opponents will duel each other in the front'

Harry was partnered with Abraxas Malfoy, Hermione with Freda, Rowen with Alyssa Parkinson, Tom with Alphard, Claudia with Bradley and so on but the professors eyes were solely on Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione after defeating all their partners were now dueling on one side and on the other hand Tom was waiting patiently to see who would win to fight with him. He couldn't guess because they were equally good. And atlast Hermione cast a nonverbal sending Harry's wand flying towards her and she caught it. Harry got up and walked over to Hermione to take his wand and as soon as he realized with whom she was going to duel his face looked positively anguished. 'Hermione, Be careful' he said to her in a strained tone looking at Riddle and before Hermione could do anything he strode off to where Riddle was standing and said "If you hurt her, you will pay" he said in a low voice so that only he and Riddle could hear and Tom only smirked and said 'Unlike you, I don't loose to girls Eastwood.'

On the other hand Hermione was trembling head to toe. She was absolutely stupid for doing this and she hoped she would come out of this unscathed but she wouldn't back down. She was a bloody Gryffindor. And to make it worse the other girls in her house surrounding her actually had the nerve to say 'You're lucky, He's not rash like the other Slytherins' and Hermione snorted.

'Mr Riddle, Miss Broston , come up to the front' Professor Merrythought intoned and they both went forward. 'Now don't cause any serious damage to each other, I don't want to get on the bad side of the Mediwitch'

They both bowed to each other and Riddle flashed Hermione one of those charming smiles and she was distracted a minute, only for a minute and she regained her composure as she heard Professor Merrythought finish counting up to three.

Hermione shouted 'Impedimenta' immediately but he deflected it with a slight wave of his wand but he made no move, yet.

Hermione again shouted 'Everte statum' and this time too Riddle deflected it easily. Slightly infuriated now Hermione shot a full body-bind curse for which Riddle cast a shield around him and he still kept moving within his shield not striking yet. And as Riddle removed the shield Hermione tried again and yelled 'Insomniae magnum' which was supposed to render the dueler sleepy temporarily but Riddle deflected this just as easily.

And absolutely infuriated Hermione started to yell every curse she knew that was not in the books in the restricted section but Riddle deflected all of them at ease and finally shouted 'Incarcerous' and it hit Hermione in the left hand and she started to bleed and suddenly Hermione realized what Riddle had been doing. He tired her enough and shot his curse at the right time, the Slytherins way of course. She should have known, she thought furiously. Tired but absolutely refusing to give it up she took her right hand away from the bleeding one. Professor Merrythought who was standing at the back was running to the front and Tom immediately put up his façade of looking extremely guilty over what he had done and Hermione was disgusted and wanted revenge. She raised her wand and cast a silencing spell at Riddle nonverbally rendering him speechless for a second and Hermione took her chance and mumbled 'Expletius totalum' still pointing at Riddle and he was hit squarely in the chest and Hermione immediately felt faint as the blood began pouring from her cut. She heard Harry's soft voice call her name before everything went blank. Riddle was also thrown back and he was lying in the floor.

'So much so for not angering the mediwitch.' Professor Merrythought said as he looked at them both.

**So, long chapter,huh. I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger but I promise to update very soon.R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, me again. Ok so I read your reviews that my story seems like too much of a cliché but I swear it will take a drastic turn, so keep reading. Also I've decided to make Harry an important role in this fic. **

**For those of you who feel like it's too much of a cliché I suggest you try my other fic "NOTHING IS HORRIBLE THAN BEING LOCKED UP WITH YOU."**

**So, for those of you who want to read this story, here goes…….**

**Please leave your reviews whether good or bad. I really want to hear them.**

_**Quote: "When in Rome do as the Romans do."**_

_**CHAPTER – 5**_

Hermione for the first time in her life was not happy after her first day of classes. As she recollected the day's events sitting in the Great Hall for dinner she concluded that this was the worst first day ever. After the duel in DADA class, Professor Merrythought after reviving her took her to the mediwitch Madam McCallister who was none too happy to see a patient so early and her annoyance increased ten fold when she realized it was not a first year student.

Hermione had missed Arithmancy, thanks to the mediwitch who insisted she had to stay and rest for a while and worst of all she got Harry all the more upset than he already was. He had told her not to mess with Riddle and also that she was to approach him right away if Riddle tried to do something. Hermione had stunned him pretty hard. A feet no one had achieved yet.

"Hermione, Can I talk to you?" asked Claudia Weasley.

"What is it?" Hermione asked cheerfully. Claudia was in every way similar to Ginny, the only female best friend she ever had.

"Why did you say such things about Riddle?" and as Claudia noticed Hermione's abrupt change in demeanor she added "I mean you hardly know him" a little apprehensively.

Hermione knew that Claudia was right in asking her that. She could not expect anyone in this time to know about Tom. She needed to get that temper of hers under check if she wanted to keep her secret. She was supposed to act like a transfer student, depressed from the loss in the battle in Germany. Not like she was from fifty years in the future. She had already raised suspicion. Her logical part of brain seemed to be working only now.

"I knew someone from Slytherin once and he was the most detestable pig on this earth. So I just took to hating anyone Slytherin but I have changed my opinion now" Hermione said sighing.

"You knew someone in Slytherin" Claudia asked in an incredulous tone.

Hermione was immediately reminded of how hard it was to evade a Ginny Weasley confrontation. "I can't tell you much but I know he is bad, Claudia, Please trust me" Hermione pleaded with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Fine, However if you want to talk to someone I'll be here" Claudia said and refrained from asking anything more.

"I can't believe you stunned him" said Rowen Weasley as he came and sat by her side.

"Yeah me neither, Nobody has ever beaten him before" said Bradley as he sat at the other side. They ate dinner chatting merrily and Hermione seemed to be happy but it did not last for long.

"Umm, Hermione" Bradley said pointing a finger in her direction. Hermione turned around and saw the object of her hatred making his way towards the Gryffindor table. He came and stood beside her and Hermione snapped "Riddle, What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you in the duel today" Tom said in a polite tone with a guilty look in his eyes. Hermione's eyes almost popped out but she had to admire at how good an actor he was. Hermione calmed herself and started thinking. She had heard from Harry that Riddle was charming, elegant, intelligent and cunning. He had almost everyone in the school thinking he was completely innocent. It would not do her any good to tell people about who he really was. She had to make him crack and in front of everyone to ruin his reputation. But before that, If she was going to have any chance in winning she had to play his game too.

"It's alright Riddle, no harm done"

"Still I'm really sorry"

"Apology accepted" Hermione said in what she hoped was a sincere tone.

"I've brought my notes from Arithmancy. I knew you had to miss it" Riddle said extending a parchment towards her.

"Oh, you don't have to Riddle, I'll be just fine" Hermione said although she was tempted to take it.

"I insist you take it, It's a small repayment for what I've done" Tom said still in that annoyingly polite tone.

"Thankyou" Hermione said and took the notes from him. Tom nodded at her and the others and left.

Hermione turned around to notice the shocked looks plastered on everyone's face and she asked "What?"

"You stunned him and he gave his notes to you" Rowen said simply.

"Well he hurt me too" Hermione said affronted.

"He would have healed you if you had not put the silencing spell on him" Ursula who had joined them told in a casual tone.

When Hermione opened her mouth to protest Claudia said "Forget about it, I think he likes you Hermione"

"It could be true" said Bradley and Hermione just looked at them like they had horns growing out of their heads.

"He has beaten everyone of us in a duel and he never bothered to say sorry before" said Rowan.

"He doesn't lend his notes to anyone as well, not even Slytherins" said Ursula.

"I assure you all, that is impossible, you hear, IMPOSSIBLE" Hermione said out loudly in a self assured tone.

"Believe what you want but don't be startled if he asks you out anytime soon" said Claudia and Hermione almost wanted to burst out laughing at the hilarious notion of Lord Voldemort asking her out on a date.

* * *

After much convincing, Hermione dragged Harry to the library the next day to find out more about the Eastwoods. She took a book named "The vivid history of Magical families" and handed it to Harry and with that she checked the other books on the subject and decided that she would read the one she took first.

Hermione finally found the page and pulled Harry towards a nearby table and chair. After they both sat down she cast a silencing spell on the area and began to read aloud 'The Eastwoods are one of the most important magical families in History. Although their line is traced back to Andrew Eastwood(1516-1570) the Eastwoods acquired importance in the magical society solely because of Andrew's great-great grandson Everard Eastwood. He is one of the most favourite Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'

"I thought my family was German" said Harry but Hermione no mind as she continued to read.

'Though it is known that Everard was born in Godric's Hollow and grew up there it is said that in his later years he went to Germany for a study about German Magical culture. Everard married a German women at the age of twenty six and had two sons and a daughter. Everard left Germany soon after his only youngest daughter was born. He came to London and took a job at Hogwarts, the school from where he himself graduated. He worked for almost forty five years as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he was the Headmaster of the school for about fifteen years. His family was left in Germany and there is no evidence of Everard ever going to visit his family after he came to Hogwarts the reasons of which remain unknown even today. The last of the Eastwoods are Caleb and Erin Eastwood who had a son by the name Alan Eastwood' Hermione finished with a sigh.

"You are not satisfied" Harry said with a disbelieving look at Hermione.

"No"

"Hermione I think that would be enough to manage"

"No and we are definitely coming here again" Hermione said in a firm tone and Harry sighed and turned to see a girl walking towards the Muggle Arts section.

"Is she in Gryffindor?" Harry asked pointing at the girl to Hermione.

"Yes, Ursula Johnson, Muggleborn"

"She looks hot" Harry said eyeing the girl with interest.

"She might be your grandmother" Hermione said casually and she was satisfied to see the reaction her quip caused in Harry.

"Shit Hermione, did you have to do that?" Harry said and then after a bit of thought he added "She's not"

"How do you know?"

"My father was pureblood" Harry said and started looking at Ursula again.

"Harry you do realize we cannot make any relations here, don't you?" Hermione said with a serious expression.

"Calm down Hermione. I was just admiring nature's beauty"

"Right as long as you keep it to that level" Hermione said and started doing her homework and Riddle's parchment slipped from her bag on to the table.

She had told Harry about the incident as well except for the part where her friends told her that Riddle liked her. Harry looked at the parchment and said "You know for a murderer he has a good handwriting"

"Good is an understatement Harry. That's the perfect handwriting next to Dumbledore's" Hermione said and turned to do her homework again.

**TBC….Soon if you review a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I saw that almost 70 people read the story but only three reviewed, come on guys. I need your reviews to continue writing. And this story will be a cliché for atleast 10 chapters, so please keep reading.**

**CHAPTER – 6**

The first week of classes went on fairly well for Hermione and Harry. Harry as always submitted his homework late. He had also made some friends in Slytherin. Hermione knew them to be Alphard Black and Sheryl McLellen both of whom she had met. It seemed like they were the only people in Slytherin who didn't believe in the pureblood supremacy over muggles although they were both purebloods. Hermione found classes a lot more interesting now that she had Riddle to compete with. They were both trying to outdo each other in all the subjects. However, Hermione always lost to Riddle in Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Hermione was in the library and for now Harry and Hermione decided that they would tell the others that they were just friends. They always feared Dumbledore might ask something but neither Dumbledore nor Riddle bothered to ask anything to them directly.

Hermione was writing her essay on moonstones which was due only on next Tuesday but Hermione Granger always liked to complete her work early.

"Hermione, It's the weekend, let's go do something else" said Sheryl McLellen who was sitting with her. Right now Hermione's only close friend whom she can confide information about Riddle was Sheryl because she was one of the few people who suspected Riddle to have a hand in the murder of moaning Myrtle last year.

"I'm not going anywhere so stop trying" Hermione said firmly. Ever since she came to 1944 she had been working extra hard because of the desire to best Riddle.

"You just want to beat Riddle, don't you?" Sheryl asked knowingly.

"That and other reasons" Hermione said evenly.

"You want him to notice you" Sheryl said smirking.

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted indignantly with a shocked expression on her face.

"You heard me, Hermione and don't look at me like that. You've been working harder than any one I've ever seen. You oppose Riddle in almost every debate in class, You must see you both in class. It looks like you're both wolves trying to tear each other apart and then the tension evaporates when Riddle smiles at you and…."

"But that's the point I…" Hermione began but Sheryl cut her off.

"And it's always Riddle that gives up and you just scowl and curse under your breath. Although it's good to watch it's really tiring so why don't you just ask him out?" Sheryl finished with an expectant look.

Hermione closed her book with a thud and said in a calm voice "You're right 'I OPPOSE HIM' and so pray tell what gives you the idea that I'd want to go out with him" Hermione continued looking straight at Sheryl wanting to say something but she changed her mind and shook her head and said "I've never had someone to compete with me and so I am just a little excited. I just like the challenge he poses to me is all"

"But you know what they say, opposites attract."

"Not in this case" Hermione said and she saw a group of girls coming into the library. They were all wearing Slytherin ties and Hermione asked "Who are they?" just to change the topic and she didn't know any one's name in the group but she had seen them in classes. She couldn't believe that she didn't know the names of her classmates. This competition with Riddle was getting out of hands and she was becoming obsessed about winning. She decided she would do the homework tomorrow.

"Oh" Sheryl twisted her face in disgust as she saw the group. "The one with the pug face is Alyssa Parkinson, blonde hair and prejudiced idiot, no intelligence whatsoever. The fat one is Gillian Bulstrode set to marry Llyod Goyle of our year. The other one is Lydia Prince and all of them are equally stupid and as you can see 'Birds of same feather flock together' but they can be dangerous at times. That girl with the auburn hair is Lois Greengrass. She is the only one who has got brains out of the lot"

"Oh" Hermione said content with the information. "Are all pureblood's set to marry another pureblood"

"Not all but most" said Sheryl and her mood changed rapidly and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you set to marry someone?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Ivan Lestrange but I've learned to accept my fate"

"You should fight" Hermione said with a look of determination. "You can't just allow your parents or whoever it is to decide your life for you"

"Fight whom Hermione" said Sheryl barely able to control her tears now. "Even the Ministry supports such practices and they would put me to death, my parents, daughter or not if I refuse"

"I'm sorry but if there's anything I could do to help…"

"It's a lost cause Hermione just don't talk about this, OK"

"Alright but I'll be here to help"

"Thank you"

After about spending an hour near the lake with Sheryl and Harry, Hermione and Harry were setting off to the Great Hall. Harry was just speaking about Qudditch tryouts and asking Hermione if he could join.

"Harry, would you stop talking about Quidditch. I don't think you should join. We came here on a mission"

"But Hermione…" and before he could continue a smooth voice interrupted them.

"Miss Broston, Mr Eastwood, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you" and Harry and Hermione turned around to see Riddle right behind them. Harry and Hermione shared an uneasy look as they both feared if Riddle had heard something but if he did hear something he was not showing it outward.

"Why does he want to see us?" Hermione asked

"He didn't tell me" Riddle said in a casual tone.

As they reached Professor Dumbledore's office a portrait of a young man standing beside a strange statue of a horse with wings asked them for the password.

"Chocolate frog" said Riddle and the door to the room opened.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would be coming. Take a seat all of you" said Dumbledore from behind his desk. Hermione on thorough inspection came to a conclusion that this was a miniature of the future Head Master's room filled with art effects and strange objects and of course a lot of candy.

"Miss Broston, Mr Eastwood, I presume you know that Hogwarts cannot keep it's students here during summer vacation" and at their nods he continued "As your parents are deceased and there are no guardians claiming you I am expected to send you somewhere. I chose the orphanage where Mr Riddle here goes to during summer and I am again sorry for your loss" Dumbledore finished calmly.

Hermione and Harry were thinking along the same lines. If they were closer to Riddle they could catch him doing something wrong. If they were right Riddle was going to kill his father this summer. Hermione and Harry nodded at Professor Dumbledore and he said "After a week I shall take you to meet the Matron of the orphanage"

Riddle on the other hand felt absolutely furious at Dumbledore for doing such a thing. He wanted to kill his father this summer and having these both on his tail was certainly not something he wanted. He'd have to be careful and maybe he would have to postpone his plans to kill his father. Dumbledore was always interfering in everything he did. He would pay some day when Lord Voldemort was the most powerful wizard in the world. Oh, yes he would pay.

"Is that alright with you Mr Riddle, you would have some company" Dumbledore asked beaming at Riddle. This unnerved Tom because Dumbledore's eyes had that twinkle he directed only on students he cared for or when he was up to some mischief. Tom decided that he had to be very careful.

"I will be delighted, sir" Tom said flashing a smile that would have been thought as genuine by anyone but Dumbledore. Hermione thought that she and Harry too would have been fooled if they did not know about the future.

"Very well, Off you go" Dumbledore said waving his hands as they ushered them to leave.

As they got out and the door closed behind them Tom said "The orphanage probably won't be a place to your liking" good naturedly.

"We'll adjust" said Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Well Eastwood I presume you're going to the dormitories" Tom asked.

"Yes, Yes I am" Harry said offhand

"Goodnight Hermione" Harry said.

"Goodnight Ha…, Alan" Harry exchanged a troubled look with Hermione before he strode off with Riddle.

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth thinking about her stupidity. She took a look at the portrait for a few minutes. There were two fangs projecting from the Horses upper jaw as it opened it's mouth but even then the winged horse looked majestic. She turned and left to the Gryffindor dormitories.

Tom was lying on his four poster bed unable to sleep. The new girl intrigued him beyond measure. She was always so sure of herself. She was as intelligent as him but he would never admit it to anyone. She didn't care about appearances what with that bushy hair of hers. She was so original. She was mysterious and Tom could tell that she was desperately trying to keep her secret. Her temper was what was going to let her down though. If he could only manipulate the girl, he would know her secrets and then he could be done with it. However, she was a hard nut to crack even for him. And he couldn't understand why she called the other boy as Harry.

**Please, Please, Please R&R. I will continue only if I get some response.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I think you can look forward to more updates as I'm on my leaves. I think later this afternoon I'll be posting another chapter. However, I'll update tomorrow if you don't review.**

**On with the story…..**

**Poem**

_time turns the weather from hot and cold,  
time makes us grow old,  
time is a split decision,  
time is what we have a lot in prison,  
time is something you cant buy,  
time keeps going even after you die,_

**CHAPTER – 7**

"Who can tell me what a Characin is?" as usual Slughorn's booming voice reverberated around the class and as usual two hands went up.

"Yes Mr Riddle" Slughorn said looking amused and pleased with himself for having such students who always wanted to outdo each other.

"The Characin is a South-American fish that lays its eggs on a leaf and keeps them wet by splashing them with its tail till they hatch" said Tom with an airy and self confident tone.

"What is it's use in potion?" Slughorn asked still pointing at Riddle.

"The Characins eggs are used as a catalyst to prepare the mandrake draught" Riddle recited leisurely again.

"Twenty points to Slytherin, well done m'boy" Slughorn said and Riddle smiled and nodded while Hermione scowled cursing Slughorn under her breath.

"Now, now Miss Broston, you'll get your chance" Slughorn who always kept watching between Tom and Hermione said and Hermione blushed.

"I'll be pairing you up today as it's been almost two weeks" Slughorn said and most of them in the class muttered in irritation while some of them looked relieved.

"Let's see, Abraxas Malfoy and Alan Eastwood"

Harry who was standing beside Hermione snorted and went to Malfoys cursing under his breath. Malfoy on the other hand looked very pleased to have Harry as his partner. Hermione observed this and thought it was probably because of Harry's name.

"Tom Riddle and ……" Hermione could see that almost all the girls in class were holding their breath hoping they would be partnered up with Riddle.

"Ivan Lestrange" Hermione let out a breath she had been holding. She didn't want to be partnered up with Riddle which would only serve to make her friends taunt her more.

The other girls in class however just scowled or glared angrily at Lestrange as he went to take his seat near Riddle. "Looks like the girls want to kill me" Ivan said to Riddle and Riddle just smirked.

The rest of the class went well as she was partnered up with Rowan and she won thirty points for Gryffindor in the end beating Riddle by making the potion first.

* * *

"Hermione" Harry called as he raced to catch up with her.

Hermione slowed down and asked "What?"

"We need to talk" Harry said and pulled her towards an empty classroom. He locked the door both magically and manually and turned to Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry. He looked torn between being angry and frustration. Hermione didn't like this look at all because whenever Harry was like this he always tended to shout.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked carefully and cautiously.

"He had one of his meetings yesterday"

"You……..you mean death eaters" Hermione asked with only a slight trace of disbelief. She had been expecting this actually but she was surprised that Riddle would do it so early in the year.

"Yeah. We were asked not to come out of the dormitories after 10:00" Harry said after taking deep breaths to calm him self. "I couldn't hear anything, I think he put some charms but I could swear I saw the masks they were taking"

Now Hermione was confused. She didn't think Riddle or his followers would be that careless.

Before Hermione could ask this however Harry answered "I bumped into Malfoy and it fell out. He was keeping it hidden under his robes." Hermione's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding before her expression turned serious.

"What are we going to do Hermione?" Harry asked now barely able to control his temper. He started pacing back and forth and said "What are we going to do, He's already on his way to become the most darkest wizard and I…I.." Harry gulped unable to continue. Hermione was near to crying.

"I was thinking about Quiditch tryouts when the whole world's fate is in my hands, What kind of a person am I Hermione?" Harry was still pacing back and forth but he hadn't started shouting yet.

"Harry don't you dare blame yourself for this. It's my fault we landed in the wrong time but we have a chance Harry. Don't blame yourself for getting accustomed here Harry. You were thinking about Quiditch and I was always thinking about academics too. We've had hard times Harry, It's only normal for us to have a break but now we must focus on what we came here for…."

"What are we here for Hermione?" Harry asked in an exasperated tone. A single tear fell from his eyes and he made no move to rub them away. There was such tenderness in his expression that Hermione felt shocked and scared at the same time. Harry had never let anyone see him vulnerable except for that time after he came back from the graveyard in his fourth year. He was on the verge of giving up everything and Hermione was truly and deeply scared. She hugged Harry and he hugged her back. She sobbed on his shoulder and he too let the tears fall. They were standing like that for a long time both letting their sorrows take over them before Harry collected him self and rubbed his tears away. He gently pushed Hermione and she too seemed to be collecting herself as her sobs reduced to sniffing and rubbing at her eyes she said "We have two choices Harry"

"One: We kill him and, Two: We befriend him and prevent him from becoming Lord Voldemort, we teach him how to love Harry"

"I'm going with the former" Harry said at once.

Hermione sighed and said "Personally I think we should try the latter first and if it doesn't work we can kill him"

Hermione expected Harry to shout but what he did was more frightening because he laughed dryly and said "You think he's…." Harry laughed again and said "You think he's going to love us Hermione"

"Why not Harry?" Hermione interjected sharply and Harry gave her an incredulous look.

"We are talking about Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, the epitome of evil, he doesn't love nor does he want to be loved" Harry said in a tone that was close to a mother telling her child not to dip her hand in the hot water.

"That's the point Harry, you see him as Lord Voldemort, the Lord Voldemort you knew and not as Tom Riddle" Hermione shouted getting furious.

"Oh, I think I know everything about Tom Riddle, Hermione" Harry said in a self assured tone crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Hermione repeated Harry's gesture and softly and clearly said "What do you know about Tom, Harry?" and Harry who expected Hermione to blow up was a little surprised when she continued in the soft tone "Do you know what his favourite color is?, Do you know when he goes to bed?, Do you know if he's good in chess?, Do you know he had an easy life?, Do you know why he doesn't trust anyone?" Hermione said with a determined expression on her face.

"Hermione, he isn't a mentally disturbed fool or an abused orphan for you to treat him" Harry explained cautiously.

"I'm not playing the psychiatrist here, Harry" Hermione said outraged.

"Are you certain, it sure looks like that to me" Harry said still in a cautious tone.

"Harry, Do you know how hard it is to not have friends just because you're abnormal?"

"You have had friends and someone to love for all your life. If not do you think you'd be the person you are now" Hermione said.

"I DIDN'T HAVE MY PARENTS" Harry shouted in her face.

"And you think Riddle has" Hermione said softly.

"Harry, you had someone to talk to. You had someone to take out your anger when you needed to knowing they would love you no matter what. You had friends and a family and parents who died for you and a Godfather. You had Dumbledore's care."

"I had to kill him Hermione, you don't think I enjoy being in the spotlight because I lost my parents and survived. I would have rather died with them"

"I know that" Hermione shouted again and said "You don't value all the attention Harry but it is what makes you the person you are but you are too bloody ignorant to see Potter, you're just too bloody ignorant"

"Oh no, no no, no, no. Hermione it's the house elves episode all over again" Harry said looking aghast.

Hermione looked vicious and said in a cold tone "How would you feel if you knew your parents didn't want you?"

She got closer to Harry as she continued "How would you feel if you had no one and I mean absolutely no one who could understand you?, How would you protect yourself then Harry?, Please do tell because I have a sneaking suspicion that you would have to just learn to be indifferent towards all"

"Alright I agree that Riddle didn't have an easy life but you can't just blame only the circumstances for him being…." and at Hermione's furious look he said "that, Hermione"

"But he could be different if we tried" Hermione said and continued "We have to try, It's what Dumbledore would have wanted us to do"

"But why didn't Dumbledore try himself?" Harry said and shouted "Because he knew it was a lost cause"

"You don't know whether Dumbledore tried" Hermione said and Harry opened his mouth to protest but as he thought better of it he held his tongue.

"Exactly and now that we're over it, Can we try the latter first?"

"Fine but I want guidelines and I honestly think I'm going to mess it up" Harry said sighing.

"I'll help you but firstly I think you have to join the death eaters" Hermione said sitting down on a bench.

"What?" Harry asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Don't be startled and I don't think being with a muggleborn like me could help. We shouldn't try to talk to each other in class here after"

"So only I am involved in this plan to get Riddle to like me"

"No. I think you should earn his trust and I will find a way to gain his attention"

"Seems to me that you've already gotten a lot of it" Harry said with a double meaning and waited to see if Hermione picked it up.

"Not really, other than dueling for points we have never talked at all"

Harry sighed and sat down next to her. It seemed that his friend was a little too innocent to understand the other meaning. Harry felt a mixture of relief and worry on seeing that.

"Hermione, you don't understand. He seems to have taken an interest in you and honestly I'm scared. I can't lose you, you're the only one I've got"

"Harry don't worry about me"

"Just be careful"

"I will be. You on the other hand should start gaining his favour and I think you should put that …uh talent of yours to good use now"

"What talent?"

"Parseltongue, Harry" Hermione said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Harry seemed to be understanding.

Hermione stood and gathered her books and before she went out Harry asked "Why are you so intent on making Riddle to learn to love?"

"Harry" Hermione said with disbelief "You think I'm attracted to his looks. Merlin Harry, I wouldn't think of it in a million years"

Harry just smiled and said "Kidding." Hermione too smiled and went out.

**I'll update today or tomorrow based on if you review or not and there will be a lot of Tom/Hermione conversations in the coming chapters. Goodbye!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there. Sorry to keep you waiting but I had to make some changes in this chapter. So please don't forget to leave your reviews whether bad or good. I am open to your comments and suggestions.**

**One question I need answered "Do you want me to write Tom as overly aggressive or just mildly aggressive?" Please review and tell me because I really want to know.**

**SO on with the story…….R&R.**

_This ill temper I have is making me mad  
I blow up and I don't know why  
I wish for just a moment I could handle my anger right_

**CHAPTER – 8**

Hermione was in the library as usual. Her most favourite place in the whole world was the library as the books in it almost held an aura. It promised knowledge and power to the truly wise people in the world who could see that intelligence alone comes undefeated in every battle it goes through. Ron and Harry always made fun of her for always being locked up in the library but it was an infinite source of comfort for Hermione. The library accepted her as she was, just as Hermione Granger and that is why she loved the place.

Hermione was sitting in a deserted corner of the library and reading a book about the founders. She always got absorbed in books while reading to the extent that she would not know what was happening around her. Riddle who was standing near a bookshelf noticed how her eyes held so many emotions while reading the book in her hands. Her expressions changed from happy to curious to scrutiny to frustration in a matter of seconds. Riddle approached her table letting her know he was coming by the footsteps but she was too immersed in her book that she took no notice of him.

"Miss Broston" Riddle called her but still she didn't look up from her book. In fact she hardly acknowledged him standing there. Riddle was a little irritated by this. He held a halo around him that revealed his presence to the people around him. Neverthless he decided to call her again.

"Miss Broston" Riddle said in a louder voice and still there was no response as she kept on reading. Riddle who was by this time thoroughly irritated said "Miss Hermione Broston"

Hermione finally looked up to see who had intruded her. She was not so pleased to see Riddle standing there and she said "Riddle, what do you want?"

"Finally, for a moment there I thought you were deaf"

"What do you mean?" Hermione snapped. So he was not only irritating her by interrupting but he also had the nerve to say that she was deaf.

"I was calling you and you didn't hear. Anyway let's forget about that. Can I sit here?"

Hermione seemed to think for a bit. All she wanted to say was 'sod off or I'm going to blow your head' but she couldn't very well say that to the future dark lord and hope to escape unscathed. So she replied "sure" hesitantly.

For about an hour they were both absorbed in their own work and the only sounds were those of the other students chattering or the sound of Riddle scratching his quill as he occasionally took notes. Hermione was unsettled and glanced at Riddle once in a while when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Laws are just an idiotic scandal to stop people from achieving things" Riddle said after a while and Hermione looked up to see him smiling at her.

"Why do you say that?"

"They just create illusions which are false and it leads the people to believe in things that are not true"

Hermione laughed a little and said "How would you know that Riddle?"

"Well Golaplots third law of elemental transfiguration states that food cannot be created neither can inanimate objects be converted into food, am I right" he had a questioning look on his face.

"Precisely"

"Well, I happen to know how to transfigure inanimate objects to food"

"That is impossible" Hermione said crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning against the chair.

Riddle smirked and said "You are too confident, be careful Miss Broston it might get you down"

"I know when it won't get me down Riddle" Hermione said with a stubborn look.

"Well then if I manage to prove otherwise, what will you give me?" Riddle said leaning over with his hands on the table.

Hermione wasn't able to answer for a moment as she was too mesmerized by Riddle's face. She never did acknowledge how truly awesome he looked but looking at him at this close proximity with his hands on either side of is face and with an innocent expression made Hermione want to curse the Gods for her harmones.

"Depends on what you ask" Hermione said shaking slightly. Surely he couldn't transform something into food. Even Dumbledore didn't know how to do it. But challenging the dark lord in magic seemed like a stupid idea to Hermione. Anyhow she wasn't going to back down now.

"I won't ask anything you won't be able to give" Riddle said smirking slightly. Hermione drew in a deep breath and thought 'surely he wouldn't be able to do it, would he?'

Hermione almost jumped when he suddenly drew his wand and her hands immediately went to her wand on reflex but Riddle didn't notice as he took his quill and placed it on the table. She then calmed down but it was immediately turned to panic as there was what appeared to be a toast on the table where the quill had previously been. Hermione turned to Riddle with a shocked look and he was just looking pleased with himself. Without thinking Hermione blurted out the first thing that came to her mind "How did you do that?" she asked her shock very much evident in her voice.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell?" Riddle said looking amused. Hermione scowled and looked down with disbelief.

"What are you going to ask me Riddle?" Hermione said looking up at him sternly. On the inside though she wanted to scream and run far away. She mentally smacked herself for challenging him. He was going to be a dark lord, of course he knew magic she didn't or even Dumbledore for that matter but she would not go down without dignity and she looked straight up at him with a piercing look.

"I think I'll save it for later" he said and he took his bags and made to leave before Hermione could get a sentence out of her mouth.

Hermione saw that the toast was still on the table and shouted "Riddle you left your quill I mean toast"

Tom turned around from where he was and said "I left it deliberately. I thought you would like a taste of defeat" and he smiled and left the library leaving behind a rebellious Hermione.

Hermione was furious. She looked at the toast in front of her and in pure rage she tore it into pieces muttering curse words all the while and threw it at the corner. And to add insult to injury the toast transformed back into the quill and now Hermione had to deal with the guilt of breaking a quill which was one of the things she respected and adorned in her mind. "Arrgh, the scheming freak" Hermione shouted and made to move as well.

Hermione was taking long strides to quell her anger but it did nothing to help. The monster inside her was just controlling itself from not spitting its fire. Hermione decided that a good supper would do her some good and went to the Great Hall as Rowan and Claudia caught up with her.

"Hermione, slow down" Claudia said pacing to catch Hermione but Hermione paid no mind and walked briskly, bustling with anger. Someone better not get in her way because if they did she was going to blast them.

Hermione still red in the face because of her anger went and sat down on the table as Claudia and Rowan sat on either side of her both of them taking deep breaths after the run.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Claudia.

"Splendid, what makes you think I'm not?" Hermione said trying and failing to sound cheerful.

"Uhh, You look flustered" Claudia said uneasily.

"I'm perfectly fine" Hermione answered.

"Well then let's eat" said Freda who came and sat opposite to them with Bradley and Gavin.

"Hermione here have some toast" said Rowan extending a piece of toast to her. The monster inside Hermione finally lost it and she thought that it was getting prepared to spit fire.

Hermione took a deep breath and said "I don't want it" in a deadly calm tone. Rowan was not sensible enough to understand the warning but then again so were the others because they didn't know the encounter between her and Riddle.

"Oh, come on it's your favourite" Rowan said and that Hermione realized made the monster explode.

"Now is it. I told you Rowan Weasley I don't want a bloody toast" she shouted and the whole Great Hall turned to look at her but she continued and lucky for her the staffs were not yet there as it was only 6:00 and not so many students were there either because if they were she would have got a month's worth detention but she was also unlucky because Riddle was in the Great Hall and he was watching with amusement.

"I don't like toast. I hate it. In fact I don't think I'm ever going to have one again in my entire life. Yep, definitely not having it. I think it tastes disgusting. Key word, 'disgusting'. So why would you think that I like it"

"Don't know because you have it everyday" Rowan said looking embarrassed at being shouted at in front of everyone.

"Do I, well I'm not going to anymore" and with that she stood up from the table and wanted to leave but then again things never happened like the way she wanted it to happen these days.

"Not so fast Miss Broston" Riddle said getting up from his seat just as the others were still looking at her in shock due to her angry outburst.

"What do you want Mr Riddle?" Hermione asked impatiently for the second time that day.

"You're not leaving" he said as he came to a halt in front of her.

"And why not?" Hermione shouted which attracted quite a bit of attention from the Slytherins who glared at her and murmered to each other but she was too angry to care.

"Because you are serving detention for a week" Riddle said in a calm tone but he too was furious on the inside. No one had ever dared to shout at him and especially in front of his followers.

"Who are you to say that?" Hermione asked before she remembered that he was a prefect and therefore had the right to hand out detentions. Great, now everyone was going to think she was stupid.

"Because I'm a prefect" Riddle said indicating his badge with his fingers. Hermione heard Malfoy and Riddle's cronies laugh and someone shouted 'stupid twit'. Hermione wanted to hex the whole group right then but attacking a group of death eaters in front of their master didn't seem like a good idea to her. Therefore, she huffed and turned back to go. As Riddle looked at her retreating figure angrily stomping away he was very much reminded of a tornado.

He looked at her friends and said "I had to do it" with a guilty look on his face and he gave a 'I'm so sorry' look to Rowan who was flustered and plainly confused.

"It's alright Riddle. I think she should learn to control her temper." said Freda with a flirtatious smile and Ursula and Claudia too nodded and smiled at Riddle. Even Bradley seemed to accept with Riddle.

"Yeah, we'll try to advice her" said Ursula.

"Oh, I don't know she is much more entertaining when she loses control of her temper" Riddle said joking.

"Right you are Riddle" Bradley said laughing along with Rowan, Claudia and Ursula but Freda did not laugh and neither did the Slytherin girls or boys who were listening in. Riddle duly noted this.

"Entertaining is an understatement, she's bloody vindictive" said Rowan relieved of his embarrassment and Riddle laughed along with them for a while before going to sit at the Slytherin table.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked at once.

"You are not to lay a hand on the girl" Riddle said in a low voice to his followers sitting beside him but none of them seemed ready to accept.

"She shouted at you in front of the whole school and you're going to let her get away with it" said Ivan Lestrange. Riddle looked at his followers and his eyes turned dark for a minute.

"You all have become too daring as I don't punish you. Do not test my patience and do not think you have the right to question me, you will pay if you do something I order you not to do"

"We can kill the girl if you want us to. Let it be our mission" said Lestrange and he lowered his voice and said "Order us my lord"

Riddle smirked and said "I know you could. I just don't want you to. I'll deal with her myself"

"You could give us the meager works my lord" Malfoy said in an eager tone.

Riddle lost his patience and fixed them all with a stare as he said "I'll deal with her myself" and they knew better than to argue as they reluctantly nodded their heads.

"Why though?" asked Lestrange unable to contain his curiosity although he feared being punished.

"I already said, she's far too entertaining for the likes of you" Riddle smirked. Oh, yes he was going to love putting the temperamental Gryffindor in her place.

**TBC…**

**Review more and I'll write another chapter today. If you don't you're going to have to wait. GOODBYE……..R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, I decided to post this chapter today and I'll try to write another one fast but I can't make any promises and you will have to wait for a bit.**

**Don't forget "The more the reviews the faster the updates"**

**So anyone have an idea of what Tom is going to ask Hermione???????**

**On with the story……..**

_Anger you made me hit the wrong person  
Anger you made me do the wrong things_

**Chapter – 9**

Hermione was absolutely infuriated. In fact she had never been so angry in her entire life. She just wanted something nice and solid to break. Not only had the young dark lord wounded her pride but he also made her doubt her beliefs on laws. She however was not going to change her opinion. She was now in the Gryffindor dormitory pacing around after having been handed a week of detention from Tom sodding Riddle. It was only the third week of the term and she had managed to land herself in detention.

She huffed angrily and pulled her robes and uniform and changed into a nightgown. She felt hungry and wished she had eaten at the Great Hall. She was a little guilty about shouting at Rowan though. Her temper was barely under her control these days but then again who could keep their temper under lock and key while the handsome dark lord irked you.

She slapped herself in the face for thinking he was handsome and dropped down on her bed clumsily. She closed her eyes willing for sleep to come but she didn't get her wish. All she saw was a flawless face with an innocent expression. She groaned and turned around to lay flat on her stomach. She didn't realize that someone had walked into the dormitory without her knowledge. After trying to sleep for about ten minutes with no success Hermione sat up and shouted "Oh forget it, he's not that handsome"

"Who is not handsome?" Hermione heard someone talk and she drew her curtains aside to see it was Rowan's twin sister Claudia.

"No one" Hermione muttered and lied down again.

"If you're talking about Riddle I'd beg to differ" Claudia said after a while.

Hermione didn't feel the need to dignify that question with a response and she drew her curtains around her again and after almost an hour sleep claimed her.

The next day Hermione felt a lot better and her anger seemed to abate as she dressed and showered. She walked down to breakfast cheerily as her stomach was growling in need of food. She sat down with Claudia and Ursula who accompanied her.

Rowan who came and sat down looked embarrassed and kept shooting nervous glances at Hermione once in a while. Hermione observed this and felt even guiltier for having shouted at him. She looked at him and said "Rowan I'm really sorry for what I did yesterday, I honestly should learn to control my temper"

Rowan looked up and said "It's quite alright Hermione, I shouldn't have pressured you anyway"

The rest of the breakfast went on cheerily and she chattered merrily with the Gryffindor's as they reached their first class. Charms was being taken by Professor Hornbill and he seemed to be more fun to learn with than the Professor of her time. She duly noted that almost all the classes were a lot more interactive in this time period.

"Now, today we are going to learn how to levitate objects. Of course you all know the charm 'levicorpous' is used to levitate human beings but only recently a charm was invented to levitate objects. Who can tell me the charm?" he asked beaming slightly and the two hands went up once again.

Hornbill pointed at Hermione to answer.

"Wingardium leviosa, Professor"

"Yes. Ten points to Gryffindor"

"Now what are you waiting for, go on and practice" he said and the rest of the class set off practicing. Hermione, Tom, Harry and another girl in Slytherin were the only ones who came out successful at the end of class.

Hermione walked along with Claudia and Ursula to potions when she heard an unmistakable baritone voice call her "Miss Broston" and Hermione sighed and turned around as she saw Riddle striding towards their little group. Ursula and Claudia immediately started giggling and wished "Good morning Riddle" as he came forward.

"Good morning ladies" Riddle said flashing a smile which only served to make the girls giggle more and make Hermione irritated to no end. Honestly was she the only one who had a bit of common sense in the world.

"Riddle to what do I owe the pleasure" Hermione asked in an overly cheery voice clearly informing him that she didn't like his company.

"You seem to be cheery today" Riddle said still with the innocent smile which annoyed Hermione even more.

"Yes well, What do you want?"

"You seem to be asking me that question one too many times, Miss Broston"

"Am I" Hermione replied irritated.

"Anyway I am here to inform you that you will be doing your detention with Professor Slughorn today. He wants you to grade his papers and write some lines."

"Fine if that is all" and Hermione turned to go but Riddle being who he was didn't see it fit to land a girl in detention and not say sorry as it would ruin his perfect boy image.

He grabbed Hermione's hand gently and turned her around so that she was facing him and said "I'm really sorry but it's my duty as a prefect" He still didn't let go of her hand and Hermione could just imagine the gossip and the taunting she would have to go through later.

However, it was hard for her to form a sentence when she felt a tingling sensation where his cold hand was grabbing hers. She nodded and said "I understand" and without waiting for his response she turned on her heel and left as fast as her short legs could carry her. She was not about to gain any peace of mind whatsoever as Claudia and Ursula came running behind her giggling like mad all the way.

They pulled Hermione into one of the girls' bathroom and locked the door. Hermione tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge and before she could try a charm the girls pulled her back and stood blocking the door. Hermione sighed and tried to go past them but to no avail as they proved to be stronger than her. She huffed and stood glaring daggers at them.

"Why have you pulled me in here while we are supposed to be in potions?"

"Forget about potions, Tom Riddle just touched you" Claudia said looking at Hermione like she was some kind of angel who dropped from heaven to grant her a wish.

"So, are you're going to leave me now?" Hermione asked clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"No way, I think he really likes you Hermione. Oh I would give anything to be in your place" said Ursula.

"Are you going to let me out or do I have to hex you?" Hermione asked with a daring look at the two of them.

They moved away after huffing and Hermione went out at top speed to the potions classroom. The two girls in the bathroom just sighed and said "I wish I was in her place" dreamily as they left out. They weren't aware that Lois Greengrass who had eavesdropped on their conversation was standing in the bathroom with a cunning smile. She hadn't believed in the rumours when she heard Tom, her Tom was showing an interest in the Gryffindor hag but she had to now. However, she didn't feel it was time for action yet. She would wait and strike coyly. She smirked before leaving the bathroom thinking of her plans to make Riddle hers.

* * *

"I heard you got yourself landed in detention" Harry said as he came and sat beside her in the library.

Hermione groaned and let her head fall to the table as she said "Don't remind me"

Harry resisted the urge to laugh and said "Of course, what did you do to make Riddle give you a detention?"

"Long story" she said looking up.

"I have all the time in the world" and Hermione began to tell everything that happened and at the end Harry couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"It's not funny Harry" Hermione reprimanded which only caused Harry to laugh more.

"Of course its not" Harry said sarcastically.

"Uhh, I'm going to hex you if you don't stop laughing this instant"

"Oh, alright. But what you did doesn't sit well with our idea to befriend him, does it?"

"I don't know. He's just so infuriating Harry. Worse than Malfoy actually"

"Wow, he must be really getting to you if you think Malfoy is better"

"He doesn't" Hermione said a bit too quickly.

"Uh huh" was the only response Harry could give.

"Are there any improvements with you?" Hermione asked to change the topic.

"Nope, he hardly even talks to me"

"Hmm, I thought he would be attracted by your bloodline" Hermione mused and shook her head.

"Be careful though. If he does anything at all……"

"I should tell you straight away" Hermione finished for him smiling slightly.

* * *

Hermione was thoroughly irritated by the time she walked out of her last class. She hurried up to the Great Hall to have dinner and after that she had to serve detention and no less with bloody Slughorn. She was irritated beyond point as her friends especially Claudia and Ursula had kept going on and on about her and Riddle being very compatible for each other. Actually compatible was putting it lightly, as they went to the extent of discussing their marriage details. Hermione was starting to think that Lavender and Parvati were better as the girls in this time line kept on talking and gossiping until she was sure her ears would bleed.

Hermione walked to the dungeons as Claudia who came with her wished her good luck and went off to the common room. She knocked on the front door and as Slughorns piercing voice asked her to enter.

She went in and noticed that Professor Slughorn was seated behind his table which was covered with papers, probably for her to grade Hermione thought.

"I am surprised you landed yourself in detention Miss Broston" Slughorn said looking at her with an amusing look.

"No less handed out by Tom, he doesn't do that a lot of times" he continued and Hermione resisted the urge to snort.

She sat down and started grading Slughorn's papers. She was surprised as some names were familiar to her and she almost gasped when she saw 'Minerva McGonagall' written neatly on a sheet and she noticed that her Professor was only a fourth year. She thought of how ironic it was that she was here grading her future Professors work. She also noted that Slughorn seemed to be troubled and not his usual jubilant self. Although she didn't complain, she was mildly curious as to why the Professor was being so out of character today. With that in mind she walked out of the dungeons her head filled with thoughts.

**So how was it????**

**Not long but still an update and don't forget to review if you want the next chapter soon…..**

**Also tell me right away if you feel I'm rushing it up or ruining it by updating in haste. I just like the concept way too much that I get carried away sometimes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there. Firstly thanks to all my reviewers. I really like the support and you don't know how encouraging it is. Please don't forget to leave your reviews after reading this chapter as well.**

**I thought that in all the Tomione fics there was the typical "Parkinson getting jealous, having masquerade balls, Tom becoming overly kind in just a short time etc… but I don't want my fic to be the typical one. I don't mean I don't like the other writers' stories, In fact I like almost all Tomione fics but I just don't want to be typical.**

**There will be drastic turns in this story and prepare yourself for it……**

**I would also like it if you guys could R&R my other fic "NOTHING IS HORRIBLE THAN BEING LOCKED UP WITH YOU" and before you ask it's also a Tom/Hermione fiction. Enjoy!!!**

**CHAPTER – 10**

Harry was really confused. He didn't know if Hermione's plans to befriend Riddle would work out. In fact, he didn't have any hope of the plan working any day. He kept thinking of ways to try and talk to Riddle or atleast get his attention but it wasn't an easy task as every time he saw Riddle he wanted to hex him to the infirmary. Now as Harry thought back he couldn't believe he had survived in Slytherin for so long. He would have probably gone mad if it weren't for Alphard and Sheryl.

As he sat in his common room by the fire place his homework lying discarded on the table he thought he really didn't have an idea of what to do. He could not very well go and talk to Riddle. It would just be asking for trouble. He didn't want to join the Death Eaters although he didn't say it out loud to Hermione when she suggested it. Though he was in Slytherin now, he still believed himself to be a Gryffindor through and through and nothing could change that. In fact being one of the Death Eaters meant that he was just going to be one of Riddles followers. He knew well enough that Riddle did not consider any of his followers as _friends._ He just saw them as pawns to use to do all the servant works. Harry knew that to be Riddles friend and truly a friend he needed a different approach. He just needed to talk with Hermione first.

Just as he was thinking that he was brought out of his musings by a sharp voice "Hello Mr Eastwood"

Harry looked up to see that it was Riddle. He was once again visited by the urge to throttle him but he suppressed it and cleared his throat and said "Hello Riddle"

"I'm glad to find out you're not deaf like your friend" Riddle said as he dropped down in the couch.

Harry didn't understand what Riddle was talking about and asked "What friend?" with a confused expression.

"Oh, Miss Broston, I met with her in the library yesterday" Riddle said casually.

Harry had to use almost all his self control to not kill the person sitting next to him. Here he was sitting quietly while the maniacal bastard who killed his parents and a lot more people was insulting his friend. Harry sat there with a grim look and observed Riddles face which was completely devoid of any emotion. Harry was mildly curious as to why the young dark lord took notice of him only now.

"Quite airy isn't she Mr Eastwood, although I'm surprised you would befriend a muggleborn" Riddle said still in a calm and cold tone.

Harry after being in Slytherin understood what he was saying. He was practically saying 'You better not associate with mudbloods if you know what's good for you' and Harry also understood that Riddle was playing him. He was trying to get a rise out of the chosen one. As hard as it was to control the Gryffindor temper Harry swore he wouldn't loose to Riddle in whatever game he was playing.

"I don't see her being muggleborn as a problem. We have been friends for a really long time Riddle" Harry said looking at Riddles eyes directly.

"Of course, but then again I find it quite hard to believe that with the history of your family"

Riddle was looking calculatingly at Harry and Harry was at a loss. Were his family members prejudiced, were they loathsome and hated muggles, were they dark wizards, Harry didn't have a clue. How he wished he had Hermione to save him now but he had to deal with this by himself now.

"Well I'm different from the others in my family" Harry said still managing to maintain a level tone which was quite an achievement because he was in panicked and furious at the same time. He was going to kick something after this was over.

"Although she is talented, she still doesn't have high standards when it comes to practical magic"

"Riddle, you would be surprised to know that she had surpassed all her piers in practical magic. She is a very powerful witch, I wouldn't mess with her" Harry said gritting his teeth.

"Perhaps" Riddle said and got up to leave. After Harry saw him disappear through the dormitory he got up and kicked the table hard sending papers flying everywhere. He paced back and forth muttering curses and finally after about ten minutes he flopped down on his couch.

He didn't know what had happened just now but he knew he had a lot of reading to do. He was worried because he didn't think Riddles interest in Hermione was good. He had to keep a closer eye on her from now on. He let his head fall back as only the sounds of the paper crackling in the fire could be heard.

After a few minutes realization hit Harry that he has actually thrown his homework in the fire place. He jolted up with a start and searched for his papers on the table vainly.

"Oh shit" he muttered as he saw the papers he had written on crackling in the fire. "Is this my punishment for throwing Rita Skeeter's journal in the fire" he asked with his head facing the sealing.

"Who is Rita Skeeter?" Harry heard Alphard ask as he came in.

"No one" Harry said back to brooding. He now had to write the entire thing again.

Tom shut the door to the dormitories with a loud didn't understand the two transfer students or so they claimed to be. Back in the common room he was almost sure that Eastwood was trying to control his temper and not blow up. Tom also didn't understand why the boy looked at him with pure hatred. He hadn't even done anything to the boy. Eastwood also had the temper associated with Gryffindors and Tom really couldn't find any Slytherinish characters in him so far. He knew almost every Slytherin had atleast one of the traits. Malfoy was disloyal and cunning, Lestrange was very aggressive but he lacked intelligence, Black was loyal but he still was cunning.

And as for Hermione Broston, she was truly a riddle and a hard one at that. He was still angry at the girl for shouting at him in front of everyone but he decided that it was way too much interesting to seeing her in her angry state that he decided not to get rid off her too quickly. Further more she was intelligent. Tom had never had to face competition in his classes and he didn't think he would've liked any competition but that was before she entered his life. Now he found it very, very entertaining after his boaring routine in life. He also knew that she was hiding something and nonetheless hiding something about him. This was what unnerved him the most and he knew that they were lying about being to Hogwarts for the first time. They seemed too comfortable with the people and the surroundings and this was especially true about Hermione Broston.

* * *

Harry immediately rushed to the library pulling Hermione with him the moment they had a free period next day. He sat down at the table and began telling her about the events of last night and after he finished Hermione was looking at him with a contemplative look.

"Atleast he noticed you" Hermione said after a while.

"He was asking to be throttled to death Hermione" Harry said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well let's set about researching. I don't know any details about whether the Eastwoods were interested in dark magic but we have to find out"

"Restricted section" Harry said with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Well you do have your invisibility cloak, don't you?" Hermione asked mirroring back his enthusiasm.

"Yeah and the Marauders map" Harry said reassuringly.

"Hmm…We'll go at night after I finish detention. Wait for me near the dungeons"

"Sure" Harry said thinking of a way to sneak up.

* * *

"Hermione, I really think you should take a break from _that_" Claudia said looking at Hermione's essay with comtempt.

"I will take a break after I complete" Hermione replied non chalantly. She was more used to these comments these days.

"You've worked on your essay for about two bloody hours already" Claudia sighed and turned to her own essay which was nowhere near completion.

"That was another essay I was writing before" Hermione said without missing a beat. And just then Freda Brown came into the common room and dropped into the couch next to the one Claudia and Hermione were occupying.

"Hey, Freda" Claudia said her voice wavering a bit as if she knew what Freda was there for.

"Hello, Claudia" Freda replied jubilantly.

"Hey, Freda" Hermione said looking up from her parchment but Freda hardly acknowledged her as she turned away and began speaking to Claudia. Hermione didn't understand why Freda was being like this all of a sudden but she ignored it and started writing again but she couldn't concentrate.

After about ten minutes of being cold shouldered Hermione was almost thinking of interrupting their conversation but then Freda got up and went to the girls' dormitory after saying her goodbyes to Claudia.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked immediately after Claudia had left the place.

"What was what?" Claudia said looking at her parchment and not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"I think its quite obvious Claudia" Hermione said with an irritated look. It really irked her if someone did not tell her something she didn't know. She just had to know everything or atleast the things that concerned her.

"Well you know she's had a crush on Tom ever since first year and since you took him now I guess she's a bit upset. She will come around soon once she realizes that you two are meant for each other" Claudia finished and Hermione controlled herself from exploding again. Hermione got up from the couch and took steady steps towards the girls' dormitory. She went inside and called for Freda.

"What do you want?" Freda quipped.

"I just need to talk to you for a minute"

"I don't have any intentions of listening to you" Freda said as she tried to shut the curtains but Hermione waved her wand and Freda looked outraged for not being able to pull down the curtains and she yanked her curtains hardly but to no avail.

"Please" Hermione said desperately.

Freda stopped pulling at the curtains and looked at her. Finally after a minute she relented and said "Fine but only for a minute" she said as she followed her out.

Hermione motioned for her to sit with Claudia and after Freda sat down looking stubborn Hermione waved her wand as she cast a silencing spell around them.

"Claudia repeat what you said to me last and don't even try to play dumb" she said looking at both of them.

"Well" Claudia began looking uncertain. "I said 'Freda was a little angry because you took Tom and that she will come around eventually when she understands you're both meant for each other"

"First of all, I didn't take Tom nor do I want to. In fact I never have and never will like him" Hermione said with a compelling expression on her face and that is what made the other two girls to stop from looking at her skeptically. They both knew Hermione was being serious.

"And secondly, meant for each other" Hermione said barely able to control her temper. And suddenly her face took on a sorrowful expression as she tried hard not to cry "I won't fall in love with him even if he is the last man on this earth" she said and she couldn't control her tears as she started thinking of Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lupin and all the others who had been tortured and killed by the dark lord and his followers.

"You don't understand and maybe you never will but it's just impossible. Alright" she choked out and the two girls understood Hermione was being completely serious. "IT'S JUST BLOODY IMPOSSIBLE" Hermione shouted falling on the couch muttering impossible over and over again.

Freda and Claudia came forward and Claudia hugged Hermione and let her cry on her shoulder. Freda looked at Hermione with a guilty expression and she gently took her hand and Hermione looked up with tear stained cheeks as she said "I'm so sorry Hermione, I promise I'll never speak of you both like that here after"

"Yes. Me too. I didn't realize you were being serious but now I do. We both do" said Claudia looking at Freda who nodded her head and she said "If you ever need to talk, we're here Hermione, do remember that"

"Good because I really would like that" Hermione said with a small smile.

"Well what do you say we go and do something to celebrate our reunion" Freda said and both of them eagerly nodded before they stood up.

**Ok. Not so much of Tom/Hermione interaction but you'll have to wait before things get heated up between them.**

**SO R&R. I promise to try and update soon but you will have to wait, sorry!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. I am afraid here after you'll have to wait to get the updates but as I promised I'll try my level best to update soon enough.**

**OK, don't forget to review. If you do you might get the next chapter very soon and that is only if you make me happy…**

**Let's go………**

**CHAPTER – 11**

After her ordeal with the two Gryffindor girls Hermione was exhausted and needed nothing more than a good night's sleep but at seven o' clock she still got up to go to the dungeons as she had to serve detention with Slughorn, again. She went out of the common room and took the steps leading to the corridors. It was still early and many students were moving about talking to each other.

She thought about asking one of the elves to bring her some food but decided against it as she was not hungry, yet. After about ten minutes of walking down the corridor she reached the dungeons and knocked twice and the familiar voice asked her to enter as she did.

Hermione looked at the Professor and at once she knew something was off. He had bags under his eyes and had a sour expression on his face. He did not even try to converse with her and now that she thought about it the Professor had not talked much earlier that day in class as well. Not even to his favourite students. He only indicated to the pile of papers kept on the desk and she quickly seated herself and started grading the papers.

She chanced a glance at the Professor once in a while but his face was still filled with anguish. She made a mental note to discuss the problem with Harry and the Gryffindors tomorrow morning. Then she remembered with a start that she and Harry were going to sneak into the Restricted section tonight. She smiled a little thinking of the times at Hogwarts when The Golden Trio as they were called always managed to take a journey filled with danger and escaped unscathed.

"Professor, can I leave today, I'll grade these papers tomorrow" Hermione said after about an hour.

Slughorn looked up from the book he was reading and said "That will be fine, Miss Broston"

"Thankyou sir" Hermione said as she packed her things and got up to leave.

She closed the door behind her and started walking towards the staircase when she felt someone tug her from behind. Hermione smiled and turned around as Harry slipped off the cloak with a grin evident on his face.

"Well, looks like you are very cheery today. May I know the reason for this change Mr Potter"

Harry laughed a bit and said "Why it's good to be back to what we always do, Miss Granger"

"That's a good excuse" Hermione said looking at Harry with a 'You are hiding something from me and I'm going to find out look'

"Shall we go" Harry asked extending his arm.

"We shall" and Hermione looped her arms in his after he had them both covered with the invisibility cloak.

"Harry, that's my foot" Hermione hissed as Harry came to an abrupt stop in the middle of a deserted and a very dark corridor leading to the library. It was eerily quiet as it was about nine o' clock atleast.

"Someone is coming, Hermione" Harry said in a barely audible whisper. However, Hermione who had been on countless adventures with the boy-who-lived understood the warning and they both leaned against the wall as they heard footsteps approaching.

To their dismay it was the only person they did not want to see but then again fate always tended to be hard when it involved Harry and Hermione and they both were pretty much accustomed to the fact by now. They both held their breaths as they saw the unmistakable tall and lean form of Riddle striding towards them without even illuminating his wand they knew it was him. Hermione and Harry felt a bit of admiration for the dark lord's courage in walking the dark corridors without lighting his wand but Hermione then guessed this was to be expected as he was darker than the darkness itself. Hermione resisted the urge to snort as he passed them not even stopping in his steps.

However, just as they were about to release the breath they were holding for so long Riddle turned abruptly in their direction and said "Revelio" in a calm voice and Hermione and Harry's insides were beating hard as they tried to take hold of the cloak but then nothing happened and the cloak was still on top of them as close as ever. Harry and Hermione were panicked when they saw Riddle smirk and he had finally decided to light his wandtip.

"Hmm, Revelio humanus" he said pointing his wand directly where they were hidden behind the invisibility cloak but still a purple light didn't flash out which was what the spell would do under normal circumstances. Hermione was intrigued. She had been so sure that the spell was going to work revealing their presence.

Riddle looked right and left and when he saw no one was there he turned towards them again and pointed his wand at them for the third time and said "I know you're hiding there, whoever you are. Come out and I will not harm you"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and both were clearly not going to give in to Riddle.

"You are forcing me to use desperate measures" he said as he looked directly at the spot they were standing and said "Unveilus totile" and Harry and Hermione understood immediately that it was Dark arts as the cloak began to be pulled in the direction where Riddle was standing. Hermione was holding on to it but it still wasn't enough and she nudged Harry to do the same and as Harry touched the cloak the magical pull was gone and it was secure on them. Hermione's mind was whirring with questions as Riddle still had his wand pointed at them. He seemed to look confused for a moment and Hermione was relieved to know they had not been exposed. Now as to why the cloak would protect them was still a mystery to Hermione. He turned around and left in quick strides extinguishing his wand once he turned the left and Harry and Hermione slumped against the wall.

"That was close" Harry said to Hermione gasping for breath.

"Uh-huh. We should go" Hermione said as she stood up. She wanted to get answers and she wanted to get them now.

Tom was unnerved. He had been so sure someone was there. However, the last spell he used on them was supposed to reveal anyone to him. It was Dark Arts but only a mild form of it. He couldn't risk using other dark spells here at Hogwarts. He couldn't risk that and it would be too much with Dumbledore's watchful eye on him all the time. This was the reason Tom had grown uncomfortable at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was too close and he 'Lord Voldemort' couldn't do anything out of line. He hated Dumbledore but respected him as well. He was the only person he feared and although he would never admit it to anyone he knew deep down that he did fear Dumbledore. He was too great for his own good. He walked back to the Slytherin dorms with that grudging thought and with an inkling of who would have been hiding in the corridor. He was not going to doubt his judgement. He entered the Slyhtrin common room and saw a group of girls huddled near the fireplace. They all smiled at him but he just payed them no mind as he walked to the boys' dorms.

"He's always nice to the other house girls" said Alyssa Parkinson after she was sure Riddle shut the door to the dorms.

* * *

Hermione and Harry groped the spines of different books in the restricted section and to say that they were frustrated was an understatement. Hermione had almost looked at every books contents in their time trying to find a book about Horcruxes and she knew before hand that it was going to be a long night.

Harry on the other hand was agitated beyond point. He had never ever been found by anyone other than Dumbledore under his cloak in his time. He really, really needed to start learning some advanced defense spells if he was ever going to have a chance against Voldemort. They searched in silence for about two hours before they gave up and decided to retire to their common rooms and get a good night's sleep. They both really needed it tonight.

As they were going out they decided to go under Harry's cloak to his common room and then Hermione could take it and leave to the Gryffindor dorms. As they neared the passage to the Slytherin common room they saw some girls standing in the corridor discussing something in a low voice. Hermione tried to ignore them and side step the gang but then again her curiosity always got the better of her anyway.

She pulled Harry against the wall and strained to listen to their conversation and did a spell to increase their volume and instantly a voice said "I can't believe he cares for that filthy mudblood"

Another voice said "And she is anything but pretty"

"I think it's about time that we thought her a lesson not to take our men"

"He's not ours, he's mine" said another feminine voice.

"That's up to Tom, isn't it?" said another voice sounding timid.

And Hermione finally understood which filthy mudblood they were talking about. She gulped because she knew how Slytherin girls got when they were out plotting revenge. It was bound to be very, very nasty.

"She's got all the guys with caliber around her, hasn't she?" said another voice with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah. Alphard is always around her and eventhough I hate him I would admit Potter is too handsome for her. And to top it all the most hot guy next to Tom is also with her almost all the time"

"Alan Eastwood you mean" said another female voice and Harry who was standing beside Hermione gulped and took a sharp breath.

"Parkinson forget it. He is too good for the likes of you as well" said the same voice which proclaimed Riddle to be her own.

"I thought you were out for Riddle" the girl who was probably Parkinson shouted out indignantly.

But the other girl, whoever it was said in a calm tone "I am but Riddle is only for a pastime while I intend to marry Eastwood"

Harry wanted to run and be anywhere but here. He really decided never to hear girls gossiping again. Who knew what they talked when they were in their rooms. Harry shuddered. Parkinson was actually crushing on him and another pureblooded idiot wanted to marry him. This was too much to take.

Just then the girls decided to go into their common rooms. "You should be careful, Harry"

Harry gaped at Hermione before he said "You are the one at risk here"

"Love potions Harry. You should be cautious what you drink from now on. I'll teach you a spell to detect it tomorrow" Hermione said not trying to think what the girls had in store for her.

"Right" Harry said deciding he should keep a close watch on Hermione even more so than before. He didn't know why Riddle was interested in Hermione but he knew it would be bad. He was nor going to lose another friend. He would protect her no matter what.

They both parted and Harry uttered the password to the portrait thinking of his bed.

**R&R. I'll update soon only and only if you review lots………………….BYE!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys, loved your reviews too much that I decided to update soon, so enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review. You will have to wait for the next chapter though.**

**Don't worry about the new name _Jean Lena Sure_, it's just an anagram of my name and it's still me who is writing.**

**I really thank all the reviewers and I'm open to all of your comments and suggestions(good ones).**

**ON with the story……….**

**CHAPTER – 12**

"An inventor would be the first person to think something up" said Hermione in muggle arts class to none other than Tom Riddle, who was as always prepared for their intellectual match. Hermione who was sitting in the far left corner of the room far away from Riddle was looking at him daring him to disapprove her statement.

The Irish muggle arts teacher McDylan had asked them a rather interesting question to define what and who an inventor was. As usual the Ravenclaws were looking at the exchange between Tom and Hermione with interest and some resentment. The Slytherins except Harry and Alphard were glaring at Hermione angrily for her nerve to speak against their master. The others were as usual dozing off or playing some game with their parchment.

"They can also be a person who made the first version of something" Riddle shot right back at her and Hermione was determined to win this argument.

"The first person to make something work really well so that everyone wanted one"

"The first person to patent something" Riddle said with ease and smirked when Hermione's face fell. She had nothing more to say about the topic.

"Excellent, Mr Riddle and Miss Broston, Twenty points to both the houses"

At this Riddle and Hermione looked up at the professor and said "Thankyou" politely and then Riddle once again turned back and smiled at Hermione who glared at him but he paid no mind as he leaned back in his chair to listen to the class. Hermione scowled in irritation for him having the last say in their argument, AGAIN. She didn't know when she was going to blow up.

They all trudged out after the class was over and Hermione was walking alone to the library as the next period was free and she couldn't get anyone to go with her as Harry and his Slytherin friends had Care of Magical Creatures and Claudia was ill from yesterday. Although she liked Freda, she didn't think she'd be able to put up with her gossiping the entire time.

Riddle who was walking with his group of followers behind noticed Hermione walking alone and decided to bunk Care of Magical Creatures to confront her. He said "I have some work" to Abraxas Malfoy who nodded and left.

Hermione made her way to the library and walked towards a desk at the secluded corner of the room and dropped her bag in a chair and left to search for books. Riddle followed her as she groped the shelves for books reading the spines and sometimes pulling a book from the shelf to look at its contents. Riddle finally decided to join her in her search.

"Looking for something there, Miss Broston"

Hermione was startled and she dropped the book she was holding in her hand. "Riddle….What?" she stuttered not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry I startled you" Riddle said and he came forward and Hermione started to panic as his eyes started to focus on the book on the ground. She knew that if Riddle saw the book she was holding about Time Travel he would surely get suspicious and so she bent down and retrieved it before he had the chance to take it.

"I would have done that Miss Broston"

Hermione was startled as she noticed just how close Riddle was standing. She moved towards the shelf and placed the book back on the shelf putting some distance between her and Riddle.

"You are a stubborn girl, aren't you Miss Broston" Riddle said with a smile that would have made any girl in the radius swoon but then Hermione was never one to fall for charms or so she thought.

Hermione whirled around to look at him and said "There is a difference between being stubborn and being self-reliant Mr Riddle" indignantly. Hermione was furious, not only did the git have the nerve to beat her in class but he had to say that she was stubborn too. However, it was only then that she noticed the smile on his face and she felt a little guilty despite herself for shouting at him. She had been so concentrated on hiding the bloody book that she had missed it.

"You don't take well to jokes, do you?" Riddle asked still having that goddamned smile on his face.

Hermione tilted her head thinking for a bit and decided to play along. "Not when its about me, no" she said and turned back to the bookshelf.

Tom followed her watching as her bushy mane of honey brown hair danced with every step she took. He would have to say that her hair was really unkempt but then again he never did care about appearances and he knew that they were deceptive. He knew that somehow she was different in every way from all the girls he had met in his life.

"How do you like it at Hogwarts so far?" he asked as he himself started groping the shelves for any book that might interest him.

"Oh, it's fine so far except for the detention" Hermione bit out. She didn't know what caused her to be so reckless today but she just wasn't so used to loosing especially when it came to academics.

Tom looked irritated for a moment before putting his calm exterior forward again. The girl really was making a big matter out of nothing. Anyway he couldn't get angry with the girl which would only scare her away and then he wouldn't be able to obtain any information from her, not to mention these encounters with her were far too interesting to shun it off.

Hermione was surprised Riddle hadn't said anything and she took a book and moved forward to her place. Riddle also walked along with her and sat at her table as Hermione began taking out parchments and started writing her homework. Riddle watched her for a while before he started writing his own essay for Arithmancy.

Hermione looked up from her parchment after about half an hour to see Riddle doing his homework and he had already written almost five parchments while she had completed only two. She scowled, she had actually looked up because she didn't know how to continue because she was missing a detail.

Riddle suddenly looked up and Hermione blushed. She was caught now. She was sure he was going to smirk but he just looked at her with that expressionless face of his.

"Did you write all that now?" Hermione asked indicating the papers he was holding.

"Yes. Looks like you are having a problem with your's" Riddle said now smirking.

Hermione was about to protest before she gave in. If there was anyone who would know the answer it was him. So Hermione decided she might as well ask him "Well, I don't know why Leonardo da Vici left Florence to Milan and I think it's important to put in the reason in the essay"

"It was because he was accused of being a homosexual in 1476, he was charged and though he was released he thought it would be better to go to Milan"

"Oh" Hermione said before noting it down in her essay.

Tom Riddle really was controlling his temper. He had helped the girl and she did not even have the courtesy to say thankyou and since he could not harm her he decided to irk her in another way. He smirked, yes this would be interesting.

"I can't believe you missed such an important detail in his life" Riddle said and he was pleased to see the effect it had on her.

Hermione glared at him before she said "I can't be expected to know everything"

"Of course, why do you dislike me so much?" Riddle asked out of nowhere and Hermione opened her mouth and gaped like a fish out of water before she promptly shut it.

She smiled a bit and said "I don't dislike you Riddle"

"Really" Riddle asked skeptically but his face remained as expressionless as ever.

Hermione realized she was in deep trouble. She was going to have to come up with an explanation soon or she was going to have to run. However, she could not very well choose the latter. She squared her shoulders and prepared herself. Everybody knew she was a terrible liar but only she had learnt to be better at it now although Harry always saw through it.

"I mean I don't dislike you but I dislike men in general. You see my father was a chauvinist and he treated my mother very badly so I just grew to dislike any man except Ron and Harry who were my….." and she stopped realizing just what she had said. She saw that Riddle was smirking. She was still a terrible liar.

"Who were what Miss Broston?" Riddle asked his smirk evident on his face.

"Well they were my friends" Hermione said trying and failing to cover up her mistake.

"Hmm" Riddle looked like he was thinking for a bit before he said "I am anything but a chauvinist Miss Broston, I do hope you believe that"

"I do Riddle but its going to take sometime for me to take to anyone here at Hogwarts"

"Strange" Riddle said as he put his finger on his chin "you took to Alphard Black and Potter and Weasley"

Hermione was getting flustered. The young lord Voldemort was impossible to handle. "They are just acquaintances and they are not so…so.." Hermione stuttered trying to think of a right word.

"Wildly competitive and infuriating" Riddle finished for her with a smirk.

Hermione thought for a minute before saying "I suppose you could say that"

"I thought people with brilliance always liked some competition"

"I DO" Hermione shouted at his face.

"So you do like it"

"YES" Hermione shouted yet again.

"So you are accepting you like me" Riddle said and waited for a response.

"WHAT?" Hermione looked flushed red in anger that was overwhelming her. First the freak asks her why she dislikes him and now he insinuates that she likes him, what the hell was he thinking, the scheming freak.

"You heard me" Riddle said with that devilishly handsome smile.

"I DO NOT LIKE YOU" Hermione shouted and a few students who were sitting nearby were watching the show eagerly.

"So I can assume that you dislike _me_ after all" Riddle said laying a great deal of emphasis on the word me.

Hermione took a deep breath before she stood up and composed herself. She went around the table and stood directly in front of where Riddle was sitting and lowered her head to meet his gaze. She wanted to shout out that she hated him but now that she was so close to him all rational thought left her and she wanted to wipe that smirk of his face. She could have slapped him but that was not what her mind wanted her body to do. Riddle was expecting her to say something like 'I hate you' like ay other girl would and if she did he would know she was just like the other girls who rarely made him angry just for his attention. He still remembered how he punished Myrtle.

Hermione suddenly broke out from her trance and said "Assume whatever you want to assume" and then she walked away in steady strides out of the library leaving her essay and her bag behind.

Riddle smirked. He was right in assuming she was different. He took her bags and essay with him as he walked towards the Slytherin dorms.

**You were all asking for Tom/Hermione interaction, so let me know what you think……BYE!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all, so very sorry it took me so much time to update. I just loooved your reviews and decided to reply to some of them. Thankyou so much and keep it coming as always.**

**Remember the quote "The more the reviews the more the updates"**

**Ekaterina2324: I don't really know but Hermione always hit's me as the type to be in Gryffindor. I hate slytherin girls and another reason is that the Ravenclaws are too bloody boaring for my taste, bookish knowledge is the only thing they have while Gryffindor's are hot tempered, loyal, lions(my favourite animal) and a lot lot more……..**

**Pink Slytherin: Why of course poor Harry, I am just going to have some fun with him, (He he)**

**Isabella120: Thankyou so much for reviewing and I liked your story too……**

**Midnight thief: I really am grateful for you have reviewed almost for almost all the chapters. As for why Hermione is portrayed as bushy haired and whatever it is, I am just trying to bring in the "Opposites attract" concept in this story, please continue to review and I'm open to suggestions.**

**OK, on with it…………….**

**CHAPTER – 13**

Hermione just remembered that she had left her essay and her bag in the library and with Riddle. She was currently pacing in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room wondering how to get it back from Riddle. She could ask Harry or Alphard to retrieve it but then again she didn't want to ask because it wasn't like they were close friends to Riddle. She could ask Sheryl but she was way too afraid of Riddle. She was just about to admit that she was going to have to ask when a girl came timidly through the portrait hole and she just stood there looking at Hermione with a look of defiance. Hermione realized that the girl was probably afraid to be near a sixth year. Before she could say a word though, the little girl dropped a bag on the floor and ran out of the room.

Hermione realized that it was probably her bag and bent down to take it when she saw a note slipping from her bag. There was no mistaking of who had written it. There in the note was the eligible scrawl of Tom Riddle and he had written "You owe me, Hermione"

Hermione just threw the paper to the floor and went out of the common room for Arithmancy which was her next class and to her relief it was not with the Slytherins.

* * *

That night Harry and Hermione were again in the library's restricted section and they hadn't been caught by anyone tonight. Hermione was looking at the titles finally having given up on trying in persuading Harry to search. Harry was now keeping watch while Hermione was browsing for any information on the Eastwoods. After about two hours Hermione had to give up again and found nothing of value. She decided to browse through the journals next time as she and Harry retired to their respective common rooms.

Hermione went to her bed and closed the curtains. She was tired but she could not sleep. She was frustrated beyond measure today. First of all, she had just got beaten by Riddle in class then she proved to be a horrible liar and slipped some important information to Riddle and now after the second day of searching there was no bloody book in the library about the Eastwoods but she knew she had to keep on searching if she wanted Harry to be out of trouble.

Thankfully Harry had not attracted Tom Riddle's attention yet. She was both relieved and angry at the same fact. Didn't Tom atleast sense a bit of danger seeing the person who was fated to bring his demise. She didn't know and she felt really comfortable that the young dark lord did not know legilimency otherwise they would have been done for on the first day. However, she was sure that Tom definitely knew something she didn't about the Eastwoods and she couldn't very well ask about it to anyone either. Hermione felt frustrated and turned to lay flat on her stomach.

* * *

As Hermione sat in the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating her breakfast she saw that the owls were bringing the usual messages and letters to the students and the teachers. She ignored them for she got her newspaper from the library every day and it was not like someone would send her something anyway. Just as this train of thought went through her mind an owl with grey feathers and magnificent blue eyes soared down and landed near her.

Hermione was still for a minute with her spoon hanging in mid air. She put her spoon down and saw that she had attracted a bit of attention. She blushed and then turned to the owl which was holding its leg out for her. She untied the scroll and the owl flew away as gracefully as ever and Hermione was immersed in observing it for a minute before she turned towards the parchment. She knew at once after opening it that it was Dumbledore's handwriting. She smiled at the thought and saw that Dumbledore had sent the note to inform them that they would be going to visit the matron of the orphanage today as it was the weekend.

Hermione saw across the hall to notice that Harry had also received a letter and he nodded to her for confirmation before turning to speak with Alphard and Sheryl again.

After about an hour Hermione and Harry were standing in front of the Transfiguration Professor, Albus Dumbledore who was smiling at them. First he addressed Harry "Mr Eastwood there has been some wizarding families wanting your indulgence, they have invited you to spend your vacation with them, I would be willing to oblige if that is your wish"

"May I inquire as to who they might be, sir" the way in which Harry was replying made Hermione a little baffled. Harry talked as a complete gentleman of the forties with well bred manners talked. Hermione almost wanted to clap for Harry's development but personally she thought that the credit has to go to Alphard and his other Slytherin peers.

"Of course, the Blacks and the Greengrasses want you to spend your summer vacation in their houses"

"That was very kind of them, sir but I would like to spend sometime alone this summer and …." as Harry went on to explain more Dumbledore seemed to understand and cut him off.

"I do not compel you, my boy" Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you, sir" Harry said and Dumbledore got up from his chair to lead them to the orphanage through the floo network.

In a few minutes they arrived at the bustling streets of London with people crowding everywhere either going to shops, some going to work dressed in a tight business suit which according to Harry's opinion was way too tight to be comfortable. Hermione saw some girls dresses in forty style clothes and some women's hair was bobbing as they walked. They saw a shop called Royale Wear, from which a group of giggling girls arrived. They walked about briskly and then Dumbledore turned a left and Harry saw the grim, square building he once saw in Dumbledore's memory. Undoubtedly this was the orphanage where the dark lord was raised. They mounted some steps and Dumbledore knocked on the front door thrice and after sometime a girl with long blond hair and grey eyes wearing a filthy apron opened the door.

"Hello young lady, I have an appointment with the Matron"

"Oh, come in, I'll call her in a minute" said the girl in a frail voice before she sauntered off to find the matron. Harry who already knew how the dingy place looked didn't seem too affected but Hermione was. She couldn't believe that the darkest wizard of all time was brought up in a place like this. She had expected the orphanage to be bad but almost anyone could agree that it was not a good place to have your first walk or say your first word. They waited in the Hall for .

After waiting for about five minutes they saw a women who looked drunk come to the hall and shout "Oh, may I ask who you are?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and Harry with a worried expression before he said "Hello , I am Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts school, you remember that Tom Riddle goes to that school, don't you?" The women looked baffled for amoment and hovered a little before an expression of realization hit her face.

"Oh, yes well I should say I'm really impressed by your school. You turned him into a dearie, he never misbehaves these days"

"I am pleased to hear that" Dumbledore said with a lack of enthusiasm the matron was probably expecting. Dumbledore looked to Harry and Hermione again.

"Handsome young lad as well, what did you want to tell me Professor"

Dumbledore indicated to Harry and Hermione and said "You know we don't keep our students during summer and these two have most unfortunately lost their relatives in the war. I would like it if you could keep them here during the vacation"

"Oh, of course but are they Tom's friends"

Dumbledore seemed to think for a moment after he answered "Yes, they are"

"They'll have to do a lot of adjusting though" said with a pained expression on her face.

"We will madam" answered Hermione from behind Dumbledore.

"Of course, you can share a room with Miss Benson and the young lad can share with Tom, I suppose"

"Well now that it's settled, let me not waste your time" Dumbledore said as he lead Hermione and Harry through to Hogwarts. Hermione's mind was again whirring with thoughts. Is this why Tom was who he was. She could not attribute the entire cause to Tom living in the orphanage, she knew that he was heir of Slyhterin. However, she couldn't also deny the fact that it might have played a role in his transformation because she knew that Lord Voldemort was worse than Salazar Slytherin. What had driven him to be so cruel and cold, Hermione could not understand. Hermione sighed and thought 'Maybe I never will know' but she had to try.

She was absorbed in her thoughts as they landed in Dumbledore's room again. Dumbledore turned around and asked Harry to give a parchment to Professor Slughorn. Harry felt uncomfortable leaving Hermione alone with the Professor but after a shaky nod from Hermione he left anyway.

"Take a seat Miss Broston" Dumbledore said as he sat behind his desk.

"Did you like the Matron?" Dumbledore asked suddenly and Hermione for the life if her didn't know what to say. She just blinked and blinked again.

"She is not that bad" Hermione said after a while.

"Ah, she is a good women but her world revolves around gin and tonic. She is not so sharp as she was when I met her a long time ago"

"She didn't even ask our name" Hermione said in a small voice. In her mind it was etched that such an irresponsible person should not be given the job of handling poor children.

"She does live in her own world sometimes but she is a lot better than some people. Trust me Hermione, I know" Dumbledore said with a pleading look in his eyes and Hermione gave up for the time being.

"I hear that Mr Riddle and yourself are quite competent in class" Dumbledore asked beaming.

"Oh, um…well we are I suppose" Hermione said stuttering. What was Dumbledore trying to get out of her?

Dumbledore suddenly had a serious expression on his face as he leaned forward and said "Miss Broston, be careful. Do not let your temper get out of control, it might bring great chaos later"

Hermione promptly acknowledged his statement and accepted it too. She needed to get that Gryffindor temper under control if she wanted to not be seriously injured someday. She nodded and just then the grey owl with magnificent blue eyes entered the Professors room from a concealed window. Hermione watched in awe as it lay perched on its cage.

"Ah Soren there is a rare breed of owls called midnight owls in the magical world. Marvelous isn't he, I got him as a present from one of my old friends. These owls were used by traveling wizards to see the way ahead. They have an uncanny ability to detect danger and communicate it to the wizards. They can also make themselves invisible if the need be and if the owner wants it to be"

"He's beautiful" Hermione said looking at the blue eyes of the owl. He was more gracious than Hedwig.

**R&R. I know it's a bit boaring but it was necessary so please review.**

**And as for the kiss you have to wait a very, very, very, very** **long time for that. sorry GOODBYE!!!**

**Update real soon if you review lots . Toodles……..**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER – 14**

Hermione was running to the Headmaster's office. She didn't know why they called her suddenly and to say that she was nervous would be an understatement. As she was making her way through the corridors bustling with students she started to panic as she thought whether their cover had been blown. This was why she tried to no end to find out something about the 'Eastwoods' but as hard as she tried there was not a single book in the restricted section that had anything about them. This was much like the time she had been researching about the horcruxes.

As she came to the stone gargoyle she muttered "compliance" which was the pathetic excuse for the password Headmaster Dippet had probably come up with. She stepped on to the spiral staircase and it took her to the door leading to the Headmaster's private room. She knocked twice and entered.

The first thing she noticed was how plain the current Headmaster's office looked. By having a thorough look at the entire room Hermione was able to tell that Dippet must probably be a very boaring man.

"Miss Broston, please sit down" said Dippet extending an arm to show her the seat opposite to him. Hermione immediately broke away from her trance and sat down. This was the first time she had been to the Headmaster's office in this time line and she felt a little uncomfortable at not seeing the transfiguration professor of the present day seated before her with his ever twinkling mischievous eyes.

"So I've been hearing that you are very good in studies, a rival to the most talented student at Hogwarts even" Dippet said with a smile.

"Thankyou, sir" Hermione didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, yes it does come as a pleasant surprise. I am very glad indeed and that's why I decided to give you this honour" Dippet said extending a badge she knew too well. Though her heart soared at the thought of being made prefect again she wondered whom she was replacing as it was almost two months since the start of the year so she guessed that she was a replacement.

"I'm really greatful sir, but can I know who I will be replacing?" Hermione said taking the badge in her hand.

"Of course, you are put in place of Raphael Nott of seventh year. He has been abusing his rights" Dippet said with a frown and Hermione understood what abusive meant. The idiot probably tried to beat up someone. Funny she thought that a devil should be named after an arch angel. She also remembered that Nott was a famous death eater in her time. This meant that she would have to watch her back after taking this position but it was too much tempting for her to turn it down.

Hermione sauntered back to her common room to tell her friends about her new position and after about an hour she was having a serious headache after all the squealing and a bit of butterbeer. She thought she had to tell Harry but she was too tired to do it. She dropped on the bed only to be disturbed after about five minutes by an owl pecking at her hand. She took the parchment from its leg muttering curses. It was her schedule for patrolling and as she checked it out she saw that she was assigned to patrol with Riddle for about four days out of every single week. This only served to infuriate her more. She thought she should have turned down that position as soon as Dippet recommended it.

Suddenly a thought hit her, was Riddle the one to ask Nott to step down. If so was she falling in a trap intricately designed by Riddle. She gulped and thought that this was definitely Riddle's doing. No one had patrols together for these many days of a week. What she couldn't understand though was why Riddle wanted to do anything at all with her. Wasn't she a muggleborn he detested? Hermione clapped her hand to her head. She had to tell Harry. This was definitely not going the way she expected it to. Harry was the one who should gain his attention, not her.

* * *

"Why didn't you turn it down?" Harry shouted once they were secure in the Room of the Requirement.

Hermione looked nervous before stuttering "Too tempting" in a barely audible voice.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU" Harry all but shouted in her face.

"Its not that serious Harry, I mean come on he's not going to murder me or anything especially in school…." Hermione desperately tried to sound confident but she was failing miserably.

"He bloody well would if you provoke him"

"I won't" Hermione said with a bit of confidence this time.

"Hermione, you just had to go and fall into his trap didn't you?" Harry asked with a sigh as he dropped down on the couch.

"I didn't know it was his doing Harry, In fact I'm still not sure and I promise I won't provoke him or whatever the hell it is"

"You are a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger" Harry said looking skeptical.

"Oh do you have to be so impossible"

"Yeah and I think Riddle is showing way too much interest in you. I'm going to direct it to me the first chance I get"

"Don't even think about it until you know everything about your family"

"We didn't find anything in the Restricted Section Hermione but I have an idea.." Harry said looking unsure and Hermione knew he was planning an adventure, again.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we should check out something in Knockturn Alley"

Hermione thought for a bit and said "It would take atleast until Christmas for us to leave Hogwarts and I suggest you keep your mouth shut and lay low until then"

"I'll try but if he does anything and I mean anything at all to you I won't hesitate to kill him right that instant" Harry said with a look of determination on his face that frightened Hermione a little but she didn't show it.

"And I'm going to be following you today with the invisibility cloak" Harry said getting up and going for the door.

He turned around with his hand on the door handle and just as he expected Hermione was opening her mouth to protest but he held up both of his hands in front of him and said "Don't even try to talk me out of it" and Hermione gave up for once.

"Fine but can we talk for a bit" Hermione asked hoping she didn't look desperate. Harry saw that she missed home as he was too. They were in this together.

He slowly walked back to the couch and said "Of course Mione"

Hermione also dropped on the couch and cleared her throat before asking the one question that was on her mind for quite some time now "Have the Slytherin girls tried anything yet"

"Huh, tried is really an understatement Hermione. Alphard and I nearly have to double check everything we eat and even sometimes they go to the level of putting a charm on your dress that makes you declare your love for them."

"They are awful pigs"

"That's not the worst. Riddle gets the worst though and that Greengrass girl is hell bent on getting him although I don't think she has a chance and you really really have to be careful sometimes"

"Why is that?"

"Well there's this old ritual in dark magic that says that if a girl or a boy drinks a potion along with Felix Felicis and then they propose to a guy or a girl they desire and he or she accepts and they will if the felix felicis is made right then they should be married to each other by law and that they would be bounded for as long as they produce an heir"

"WOW, I've heard of it before but then how do you manage when someone does do that to you or hasn't someone tried yet"

"Oh they've tried atleast ten times on me and Alphard"

"Then how did you…"

"Take some felix felicis as soon as you see a bunch of Slytherin girls approaching you of course"

"Oh" Hermione said in a daze. "Harry, how did you get some Felix Felicis" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Stole it from Slughorn's inventory of course, what did you think?"

"Huh" Hermione said and they went back to talking again about everything and nothing. Hermione was content to leave after their talk. It was so much nice to be with someone you knew, Hermione thought. The only people she knew in this time was Harry, Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and last but not the least Lord Voldemort. Somehow she didn't think she'd like to be in the company of the devilishly handsome dark lord. She mentally chided herself for thinking that for like the hundredth time since she came to this era.

**Next chapter Hermione and Riddle patrolling alone in the night. Don't forget to R&R if you want me to post the next chappy soon. And by he way it's already ready. Yep I'm evil I know but I want reviews or I'll make you wait.**

**I will allow you a preview though…….**

"**You make too many presumptions about me Miss Broston"**

**Hermione knew she was pushing her luck but she couldn't control her mouth as she said "However, I am right, aren't I Mr Riddle" tauntingly and she saw Riddle's expression change and she was too late as he had already taken his wand out.**

**He, he, he. Review and I'll post it right away………………GOODBYE!!!. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow guys!!!!**

**I liked the response and as you have all made me very very happy I have decided to post the next chapter 'Like now' as you all put it.**

**Enjoy…….BEWARE DARK TOM…………..**

**Chapter – 15**

Harry was thoroughly irritated. No he was positively in panic. For some reason unknown to him he was not able to leave the common room and so were his peers. He tried every spell along with Alphard and all the other Slytherins who also wanted to go out for some reason but the bloody door just wouldn't budge.

Harry walked around to his bed and dropped down with a sigh. He had been planning on keeping a watch on Hermione today and he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who it was that had locked him and the other Slytherins inside the dormitory. He supposed he could send a letter but the owls were in the greenhouse at this time of the night. He would not sleep for the entire night for sure. He could only hope that Hermione would not get herself killed.

* * *

Hermione on the other hand was in no worry as she prepared to patrol the corridors with Riddle. Although she thought that it was unwise for Harry to follow her and Riddle she had to admit that she felt much secure if Harry was keeping a watch on her.

As she opened the door to the common room she saw Riddle standing outside. He smiled when he saw her and Hermione would have thought it to be genuine if she had not known who he would become. Hermione couldn't help the scowl that reached her face as she headed out with him.

"I heard you have been made prefect, congratulations" Riddle said with that smile still etched on his face.

"Thankyou" Hermione grounded out. She didn't know why but Riddle annoyed her by his mere presence. He was speaking as though he had not planned the whole thing.

After their initial conversation neither Hermione nor Riddle talked much. They first checked the Ravenclaw block before they left for Slyhterin and Riddle then felt the need to confront Hermione. They were still walking with Riddle leading the way as he casually asked "How was Germany, Miss Broston?" Riddle asked as he turned around and looked at her "I can't help being curious but I'm terribly sorry if it brings back bad memories"

Hermione really had to wonder at how good an actor he was. He could give the Hollywood actors a run for their money anyday. Hermione couldn't understand how he managed to look perfectly caring and kind when he didn't even know the meaning of the words in their true form.

"It was fine I suppose atleast before the war started"

"I'm surprised you haven't got an accent after being there for so long. I have a friend at Drumstrang and I could hardly understand him if he talks" Riddle said laughing good naturedly.

Hermione too played along by laughing nervously. She did not like where this conversation was spiraling. She hoped to merlin that Harry was behind her but Riddle seemed to not notice. Hermione thought that maybe Riddle was just pretending to not have noticed. She was sure that he would have noticed.

"Well my mother was from Britain and so I never really got an accent" Hermione paused and added "actually I went to Germany only after I was eleven"

"I see" Riddle said and it was clear that he did not believe her. They were now heading for the classrooms after finishing the Slytherin territory and although Hermione felt a little relieved she did feel incredibly uncomfortable walking in the now dark hallways with the young dark lord.

"You are a very bad liar Miss Broston" Riddle said as he stopped in front of one of the classrooms.

"Really. I don't know why you feel the need to say that as I've never lied to you yet" Hermione managed to say in a firm tone.

"Lie again" said Riddle with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Shall we go?" Hermione asked trying her best to control her temper. The scheming hypocrite who actually lied every minute of his life had the nerve to call her "Hermione Granger" a _liar_.

"Sure" said Riddle as he walked along leading the way again. Hermione turned around to see if Harry would show her an indication that he was there but she had to go on for avoiding the suspicion of the dark lord.

"_You remember that you owe me twice Miss Broston, don't you?_" Riddle asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Wouldn't forget" Hermione gritted out in a clipped tone.

"I believe I see it fit to ask for the favour now" Riddle said as he stopped again. He turned around and came near Hermione before saying "I sincerely hope you would do it without any _reluctance_"

"It depends on what you ask Mr Riddle" Hermione said evenly although she was trembling on the inside. She felt very weak underneath that steady gaze of his and now she knew why everyone was afraid to be scrutinized by the dark lord. His eyes seemed to pierce through her soul sending her shivering but she wasn't about to express her fear in front of him. She had faced far more in life to be put down by this.

"Like I said before it's not something you can't do." Riddle said in a calm tone and he was moving closer as he spoke and Hermione moved back involuntarily.

"Go on ask away" Hermione said sounding tense as her muscles clenched and sweat threatened to fall.

"Tell me the truth Miss Broston, tell me who you really are" and Riddles face was completely devoid of any expression.

Hermione was now utterly frightened. She didn't know whether to run or fight. Although she would have chosen the former anyday her Gryffindor pride didn't allow her to fall so easily.

"I've already told you, I am Hermione Broston from Drumstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Germany……."and Hermione would have continued her speech but Riddle interrupted her promptly.

"You are horrible at lying Miss Broston" Riddle said as he looked at Hermione with an amusing expression that Hermione was able to see in the luminous glow of his wandtip and then he started to chuckle quietly.

Hermione was infuriated as he saw the young dark lord chuckling again. For a split second she considered that it was very cute but then she bombarded her inner mind with a hammer and said "Maybe I should take some training from you Riddle"

Riddle stopped chuckling and looked up at her as he said "What makes you think I am good at lying Miss Broston?" and his voice still had a hint of amusement laced in it.

"Huh, I don't know Riddle maybe because you lie every walking second of your life, to the teachers, to your peers, to the girls and possibly everyone you ever met and ever will meet. Do you think I'm dumb to not see who you really are Mr Riddle, no I'm not one of those in your fan club unfortunately and I can practically see that everything you do is a lie, your life is a lie and..." Hermione paused as she tilted her head a little and added "you know what, I think you don't just have the courage in you to be truthful for once in your life about anything"

"You make too many presumptions about me Miss Broston" Riddle said with his face not betraying even a slight trace of emotion.

Hermione knew she was pushing her luck but she couldn't control her mouth from saying "However, I am right, aren't I Mr. Riddle" and she was frightened to see the expression in Riddle's face change to one of pure indifference and she realized she was too late as he already had his wand which he was now twirling idly in his fingers.

"You seem to know too much about me Miss Broston and yet you're temper has made you hit the wrong person. Now, I will give you five seconds to tell atleast a part of the truth. If you don't you'll have to be…" Riddle smirked and added "facing consequences" tapping his wand with his fingers to show her what he meant.

Hermione was scared beyond all reason. She realized just whom she was messing with at that instant. She was not facing Tom Riddle now but Lord Voldemort and it scared her to no end. Even then she wouldn't go down without dignity. She was way too stubborn.

"One" Riddle said in a calm tone still the smirk was present in his face.

Hermione looked towards her left and right trying to find where the hell Harry was.

"Oh don't look for Eastwood, he is safely locked up in his dormitory with the Slytherins while you…" he left the answer hanging in the air "two"

Hermione was gulping and she tried to move away but Tom Riddle had her against the wall with his arms blocking her and Hermione was sweating profusely as he murmured "three"

"Four" Riddle said as he came closer to her and he grinned like a chestire cat when he saw her whole body tense in fear but what made Riddle annoyed and surprised was that she still refused to plead or run or show fear in her eyes as she stood there with defiance. This girl truly was intriguing and he caught himself from being distracted.

"You cannot hurt me in school Riddle, it wouldn't do well with your reputation…."

Tom was annoyed even more as she managed to say that without trembling. She was so different from the others he met, she was a challenge and he was going to break her now if she didn't obey. He now wished she wouldn't for he could then show her what he really was.

"Five" he heard himself say before another voice which was not Hermione's said "Who is it there?" and he dropped his hands and looked at the intruder to find that it was the DADA Professor Merrythought.

"Professor Merrythought" Riddle exclaimed pretending to look surprised. Hermione was filled with a sense of nausea from seeing him acting so well.

"Patrolling not over yet, I hope there is no trouble" the Professor said looking between Hermione and Riddle.

"Of course not sir" Riddle said in a highly polite tone.

"In that case, you wouldn't mind me borrowing Miss Broston for a while now, would you Mr. Riddle"

"No sir" Riddle said in a clipped tone that betrayed a hint of the anger he felt on the inside.

"Come along now Miss Broston"

Hermione mentally thanked all the Gods she knew and she almost wanted to hug the DADA Professor right there and then for helping her. She was sure she would have undergone some major damage if it weren't for him. She moved like a keyed robot as the DADA Professor lead her and before she could think clearly and she acted on instinct as she turned around and saw Riddles furious expression. The next thing she did was probably very stupid on her part but she didn't think as she stuck out her tongue and she was satisfied to see the expression of shock on Riddle's face as he quickly masked it.

Riddle was infuriated and he was sure of it but he was intrigued by the girl beyond measure as well. This was getting out of control. He had clearly thought that the girl would offer some resistance but she didn't even look close to breaking. It was grating on his nerves. He was baffled and he had to admit it. Just as he was standing there he saw the girl turn back and look at him. He hardened his gaze on her and the next thing she did almost made him jump but he didn't although his face showed the expression of surprise at the moment when the girl had the audacity to stick out her tongue at him. He quickly masked his expression but he was still more intrigued and surprised on the inside. Wasn't she supposed to be terrified after that escape and not get in his way again but no she still wanted a fight. Riddle sighed and her last action made him a little unsettled. How she could be so stupid yet so intelligent was beyond him.

**OK,,, SO HOW WAS THAT???????**

**Review lots and I'll update soon enough. And please let me know "IF YOU LIKED THE CHARECTERIZATION OF TOM" and R&R. Toodles…………………..**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG guys, Thankyou so much for the wonderful response. I decided to sit at my PC the first chance I got and here it is….**

**Let me know what you think and for those of you waiting for the heated scenes "I'm really sorry but you will have to wait for long" **

**I know it will be interesting to make them kiss but I am trying to make this story as realistic and enjoyable as possible at the same time but lighten up cos it will definitely happen in my story.**

**So remember the quote "The more the reviews the more the updates"**

**HERE WE GOOO………….**

**CHAPTER – 16**

Tom was lying in his bed with the curtains drawn shut. He had come back after his confrontation with the girl and he was now not able to sleep. He never could sleep with a curious mind. He had learnt that ages ago, he just needed to know everything and he usually did. This girl was proving to be, he could not put his finger on it but he would say that this had to be done in the 'Hard way' as he liked to call it. He could very well ask some of his followers to bully her and make her talk but he didn't think she would, even then. The secret she was holding must be very very important for her to fight this hard but what could it be.

He himself didn't know if his guesses were right but after today he was sure the girl was hiding something very important. He always was right. He allowed a smirk to grace his face as he thought that. Miss Broston didn't know what he could do to her but somehow doing those things to her didn't seem _appealing_ to him now. He was disappointed by that train of thought. If it were someone else he would have simply used his death eaters to get his answers but this girl was really a challenge to him and he had finally agreed that he indeed liked the challenge. He would have to take another route though as she proved to not bend to aggression tonight. And he knew just what would make her tell him willingly. However, he had to plan carefully for the stubborn griffin was very intelligent and wouldn't believe him right away. Anyway one thing he knew for sure was that this was going to be fun.

* * *

Hermione was scared. No scared was a real understatement. She was terrified. For one mad second she thought of collecting the time turner and jumping to her own time very far away from Tom Marvolo Riddle but then again she was a logical person and she would have to deal with this. And besides that, she was a bloody Gryffindor. However, that didn't prevent her from shaking as she walked to the first class of the day unfortunately for her, with the Slytherins. She did plan to stay far, far away from the young dark lord. Who knew, maybe he'd loose interest in her then?. She thought '_fat chance_' but then again a girl could dream right.

She went with Claudia at the front and Freda behind and Rowan and Bradley at her side. She was desperately trying to stay out of the way of a certain someone. She sat down at the far corner making Claudia and Bradley sit by her side. Hermione put her head down and refused to look up as she sat with her favourite book 'The History Of Magic' but even that didn't comfort her.

Riddle sat with his followers as always but today he had left the front seat to observe a certain someone. Riddle observed as the object of his attention put her head down and pretended to be seriously reading. Oh he knew she was pretending. She was so tense that even the stupid Gryffindors eyed her worriedly. He turned back and saw like he expected to see that Eastwood was also casting glances at her and his eyes were a mixture of anger and care. Riddle didn't understand that boy either. He was able to see emotion in the boys eyes without even having to use Legilimency. Riddle knew that almost every Slytherin knew to mask their emotions and the boy still appeared to be fit only for a Gryffindor.

Finally Hermione decided to lift her head to see Professor Binns walking into the class. As usual the Professor droned and droned and everyone except Hermione and Riddle were dozing off. Hermione didn't raise her hand today while the Professor asked questions.

Riddle was surprised by her behavior to say atleast. He was sure she would want to fight by the last thing she did yesterday but today she was acting like a sacred puppy. For once in his life he was stumped and he didn't know what to think. This girl confused him so much. Maybe she was like the other girls who played hard to get only to attract his attention but somehow he didn't want to believe it and now he was even more confused. Why would he not go along with what his logical mind said?. The girl made him so unsure of his hunches about her. He'd think one thing and she would just do something completely out of the equation again.

Riddle sighed. He was not supposed to be thinking about a girl, _a mere silly little girl_ for so long. However, he really believed she was more than what the eyes saw. He would have just let it rest if she weren't so bloody interesting. He was just going to go along with his plan anyway.

By the end of the day Riddle truly thought about reconsidering his judgement. The girl had not even turned an eye towards him. Not a glance or a glare or as she usually did she had not even scowled at him and although he was not always observing her he knew she did it from the first day she came to Hogwarts. She was irritatingly frustrating. Riddle was cautious enough to not show his inner turmoil to his peers or his teachers. He still played the perfect student role very well.

* * *

Riddle's surprise though was nowhere near to Hermione's though. She was really starting to get freaked out and she was happy at the same time. Riddle had not even looked at her today. He didn't try to confront her. She was sure he would after her stupidity last night but he didn't and she was elated. She almost wanted to dance around in joy and as she knew that would just be stupid so she just skipped away to her most favourite place in the world, the library.

Riddle turned a corridor to see Miss Broston skipping in joy to the library. He had to stop himself from opening his jaw wide. So now it was clear the girl had acted in front of him just so she could confuse him. This made him furious with the girl as well as himself. How had he been careless enough to not know it was an act? No it wasn't that, it appeared that Miss Broston must be very good at acting but he couldn't very well believe that as well as he knew what a horrible liar she was. Either it was that she was very good at acting or she was avoiding him. Somehow he believed it to be the latter. This was a good time as ever to put his plan into action. He followed her quietly to the library.

On entering Riddle saw Hermione already seated in a table at the far corner and absorbed in a book. He really did wonder how she managed to tie up that bushy mess of hair in a bun and still it came out and she had to push it back only to have it falling back again. It seemed that her hair was also like her in a way of being stubborn.

He walked forward silently. He stopped by the bookshelf suddenly. It seemed that Eastwood had just decided to drop by at that time. Tom was disappointed but nevertheless he stayed behind the bookshelf. He put a spell on the area so that he could hear them clearly.

"What happened yesterday and I want the truth?" Harry said.

"Well he kind of confronted me and asked me to tell the truth but then the DADA Professor came and took me. So, no harm done, you don't have to worry"

"No harm done" Harry said with a disbelieving look "He could have killed you Hermione, you are so turning down the prefect badge and I mean it"

"Harry, I know you're worried but please, my being a prefect may come in handy sometimes Harry"

"ARE YOU LISTENING HERMIONE GRANGER, YOU COULD HAVE DIED" Harry whispered angrily as he was aware of the librarians anger and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her temper tantrums.

"I know that, Harry"

"I DON'T THINK SO" Harry said getting up and he started to pace back and forth.

"Harry please, listen to me, I know I'm putting myself in danger Harry but it's something we have to do for all of them we left behind, we are their only hope Harry and you can't just want me alone to be safe and sound. We knew what we were up against Harry, I knew and we made a decision. We're here now, we have to go on, dangerous or not."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry said getting angrier at the moment. "I know what we have to do"

"But you aren't prepared. Harry you can't take this on your shoulders alone and you're going to have to allow me to help. Patrolling with him inside Hogwarts' corridors is far less dangerous than anything else"

Riddle suddenly couldn't hear anything after that but he was in a state of shock. These newcomers knew way too much about him and he was really unnerved. Thousands of questions were whirring through his mind. Who had they left behind?, Why did they know what he was capable of?. Why did the girl keep calling the boy as Harry?.

However, he knew who they were talking about when they said dangerous. It was him but that didn't solve the question. What did they want to do to him?. Although they wouldn't be able to do anything he had to know. Was this a plan of Dumbledores. He had a lot of thinking to do and he hadn't heard anything important but only some clues. He would've liked to hear more and he was glad that he did stay behind. He tried another spell from what he learned in dark arts and he could only hear murmuring. He was so far unsure of his presumptions because of the girl but now he knew she and the boy were hiding something very important from him. He thought that maybe it was time he learnt legilimency but he hardly had any resources at school as it was a forbidden art to learn at his age. Things like these were what frustrated him most.

Riddle decided to leave after them and he observed as Eastwood gestured something frantically with his hands and the girl started to cry. Actually crying was an understatement. She began to sob and Eastwood looked at her for a moment with hesitance before trying and failing to comfort her. Riddle couldn't remember a time he had been more confused in his life. He might have to ask his followers to take care of the boy while he concentrated on irking the girl to insanity and he knew she would let something slip. If anything he knew that although Miss Broston was very intelligent she was a Gryffindor and they always tended to be stupid. He was far more intelligent and collected than her and he would definitely get answers to his questions and while he was at it he would have some fun too. Nothing was going on according to his plan. He had come to confront the girl but now he was all the more confused and intrigued.

That week Riddle noted that Hermione Broston was dutifully avoiding him. She had somehow gotten herself scheduled with someone else for patrolling as well and although Riddle had tried asking Dippet he wouldn't have any of it. She only raised her hand to ask questions or to answer them in class. She had not challenged Riddle on a single topic for a week. She remained normal enough, talking and laughing with her friends. Riddle also noticed that she was making Slytherin friends as well. While she was like this, Eastwood was always casting worried glances at her and whenever Riddle saw the boy he knew that the boy was desperately trying to control his temper. The boy looked at him with pure hatred and although Riddle was indifferent to this he still wanted to know what he had done to the boy to deserve such a treatment.

* * *

"You have to lay low like this, Hermione. Even the Slytherin girls have stopped plotting against you" Harry said as they sat in the Gryffindor common room. They were alone as everyone had retired to bed already and they didn't forget to use a '_Muffliato_' spell to prevent the others from hearing their conversation.

"Really Harry, I can't and I don't know how long I can keep this up, It's really, really ……."

"Hurting the Gryffindor pride" Harry supplied with a smile.

Hermione too laughed and said "Maybe but I know I can't keep up this charade for long"

"Long enough would be good"

Harry suddenly jolted up with a start. Hermione saw the look of terror on his face and said "What happened Harry?"

"SHUT UP, Hermione"

Harry had the most disbelieving look on his face mixed with pure anger. Hermione was really very scared to see Harry this way but she forced herself to stop asking questions.

Harry on the other hand could not believe what was happening. The reason for his shock was that he was hearing the basilisk again and although it didn't sound too close it still terrified him.

After a few minutes Hermione couldn't contain her worry anymore "What is happening Harry?"

"The basilisk Hermione, I can hear it" Harry said as he looked up at the ceilings and the walls.

"What?" Hermione asked with a look of pure shock on her face. She had almost forgotten that the thing existed at this time and it was only going to be killed by Harry after fifty years. "What it is it saying?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry looked at her before concentrating hard. "It's calling him" Harry said after a minute.

"Are you sure it is the basilisk Harry, It could be a pet like Nagini or something……." Hermione trailed off unsure.

"No. I definitely know what it sounds like" Harry said as he shook his head.

"This isn't supposed to be happening. You said he didn't open the chamber after Myrtle's death…"

"I don't know if he opened it again or not. All I know is that he knew Dumbledore knew it was him"

"Right so either he did open the chamber again or we are making it happen" Hermione said with a guilty look on her face.

"We" Harry said and he didn't understand what Hermione said.

"Our presence Harry, it affects the events happening not only in the future but in the present as well" Hermione said with a chastising look at Harry that he ignored.

"Shit, what are we going to do?" Harry asked pacing back and forth with sweatbeads falling from his head out of pure agony.

"I have a plan" Hermione said and they started a late night discussion again because Harry didn't hear the sound after that.

**I know this was unexpected but please R&R……….GOODBYE!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all, sorry I took so long to update and anyway thanks to all my reviewers and please don't forget to leave your comments after this chapter too.**

**So what is Hermione's plan? and that's what you have to concentrate on guys, Riddle is just going to use Hermione's weakness against her. What Hermione and Harry are planning though……….**

**You have to read and find out..**

**R&R as always.**

**CHAPTER – 17**

"I can't believe this" Hermione said with frustration evident in her voice. "We came all the way back and now this has to happen"

"We should just bloody kill him" Harry supplied none too helpfully as Hermione thought.

"We could, if only we can Harry" Hermione sighed and dropped on the couch beside Harry as he looked at her with his eyes wide which meant he did not understand what she was saying. Hermione sighed again and said "It can't be as easy as you think Harry, he's not the most feared wizard for no reason"

"I didn't say it was going to be easy but atleast it's better than trying to make him like us" Harry said laying emphasis on like.

"Harry we have to do this the hard way and we both knew it. Maybe if he doesn't come around before he graduates we will kill him, by all means but for now let it be the last option"

"Why?" Harry asked getting up and looking at Hermione directly in her eyes. "After all we came here for it"

Hermione looked straight back into his shining emerald eyes and said "No Harry, we intended to kill a nine year old orphan boy in an orphanage and go back without anybody noticing" Hermione shook her head "Unfortunately we both were not prepared for this" Hermione said with her hands flailing to indicate their situation.

"Thinking back, I don't think I would have been able to kill him anyway" Harry said truthfully.

Hermione suddenly looked up at him and asked "Really" she asked with only a hint of disbelief and as Harry shook his head, she understood that Harry was after all Lily Potter's son.

"Just stick to the plan Harry, play him in his own game. He has to feel a connection to you after you reveal it to him" Hermione said trying to sound confident.

* * *

It had almost been two weeks as Riddle noticed and Miss Broston was still very keen on avoiding him at all costs. He however was tired of this routine and decided to break it the first chance he got. And it was in Professor Slughorn's class that he finally had the chance. Slughorn had to Riddle's pleasure and Hermione's displeasure, paired them together for a week.

Hermione was disgruntled as she thought of her fate. She didn't know when she was going to throw in a temper tantrum again on someone. Slowly she walked over to Riddle's seat as she knew he wouldn't very well come to hers. She was a little suspicious when Riddle moved his things immediately and made room for her to stand. Hermione glared at him for a second before she dropped her things and took out her cauldron. If there was a God he was definitely not taking pity on her.

To Hermione's dismay and to the other girls' great pleasure Slughorn announced that they would be preparing the love potion today. Hermione noticed that Slughorn was back to being his cheery self weeks ago and she hadn't found out the reason of why he was so upset the time she was in detention because of Riddle, she scowled at the thought. She had endured a lot of difficulty and agony due to the person standing in front of her. Hermione's scowl deepened as she saw Riddle pretending to listen to Slughorn's instruction. This person standing in front of her would be the murderer of thousands and thousands of people. He would be the epitome of evil and vileness and yet nobody except Harry and her and Dumbledore seemed to see that side of him. It frustrated her to no end and sometimes she thought 'Why Oh Why did God have to gift the psycho killer with such an awesome, adorable, handsome and perfectly flawless appearance?'

"Hmm" she grunted and Riddle looked up to see her trademark scowl set firm in her face. He resisted the urge to smirk at her obvious displeasure of being in his company and instead he just looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Is anything wrong Miss Broston?" Riddle asked still with the concerned student look.

"No" Hermione grounded out _'Nothing is wrong except that I'm standing in front of the dark lord and I can't even snap at the vile prat' _and as Hermione was on the brink of creating another list of adjectives to describe the young dark lord she was brought back to the earth by Riddle snapping a finger in front of her face.

"Wake up darling daydream" he said in an irritatingly sweet voice according to Hermione's opinion but the girls in the radius obviously thought it was sweet as they swooned and giggled.

Hermione who wanted to get this over with as quick as possible wrote the instructions down and went to fetch the ingredients but Riddle stopped her with his hand blocking her way.

"I'd like to get it on my own Miss Broston" he said flashing her a smile before he swept off to the cupboard to get the ingredients. Hermione just huffed and stood in her place. She liked to take her ingredients too but she couldn't very well have a fight with the dark lord about it. Nope, she didn't disregard the fact that she had only escaped narrowly the last time although Harry insisted that she did.

"You better stay away from him or you'll have to suffer my wrath" Hermione heard a girl say in her year and before she turned to look the girl was walking away and she had the sneaking suspicion that she was Lois Greengrass. Hermione shook her head, not only did she have to deal with the wrath of a young dark lord and his ravenous pet snake but also the banshees in the school. She really did have to find a way to deal with the banshees though. She didn't think she could escape all these unscathed. As she was formulating a plan in her mind Riddle appeared before her and as Hermione looked at the ingredients she scowled again as his choice was in every way perfect.

"Shall we start Miss Broston?" Riddle asked in the irritatingly sweet voice again and Hermione had to bite her tongue to not snap something witty at him.

"By all means" Hermione replied tightly.

Riddle did most of the work which irked Hermione as she was always used to doing her work on her own. She didn't need to be mothered by Tom Marvolo Riddle for god's sake. She stood firmly rooted in her spot with her eyebrows knit together and her lips pursed as she took out all her anger on the gillyweed she was currently cutting into pieces. Hermione didn't understand how Riddle could act as if nothing had happened between them at all. This only served to heighten her anger more as she cut through with fervor and finally she made a yelp of pain as she realized what she had just did. She looked down at her bleeding finger and tears started to prick her eyes.

Before she could take her wand and heal it though Riddle took her hand in his and to say Hermione was shocked was an understatement. She almost wanted to shout in her paranoia but she just contained herself by pulling her hand out of his forcefully. Riddle looked like he was hurt for a minute before looking at her with an innocent look and said "I only took your hand to heal it Miss Broston, I'm sorry if I offended you" and by now half the class was looking at their exchange and Hermione's fear of the banshees increased ten fold. Tom Marvolo Riddle was going to get her butchered. Riddle still looked at her apologetically and Hermione almost wanted to smack him in the face for playing her like this. She was surely going to be killed by the banshees now but then again Riddle didn't know who he was playing with. She was not the most bloody brilliant witch of her age for nothing.

"I can heal it by myself" she shouted at his face. Riddle seemed to be taken aback for a moment but Hermione could tell he was trying to control his temper. He looked tense but he didn't show it on the outside. Hermione was satisfied to see that although she was frightened. Hermione looked around too see that the Slytherins especially Malfoy and Goyle glare at her but she wasn't bothered. She had controlled the monster within her for so long and it was about time it reared up its ugly head and spit fire.

"Now, now Miss Broston that is no way to behave to a fellow student trying to help you" Slughorn chastised and Hermione opened her mouth to reply before Riddle cut her off swiftly.

"It was my fault Professor" Hermione had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the apparent yet so perfect act performed by Riddle.

"Well, you have to learn to get along with each other, the both of you. You just fight too much and although it's interesting to watch I'll be giving you a detention for a week if I see you fighting this week" Professor Slughorn said in a mischievous tone with a bit of playfulness and Hermione did not like where this was leading to. She mentally cursed Slughorn in every language she knew. She had not even talked with Tom the past two weeks and now this bafoon of a Professor had the nerve to actually throw her in her own grave and she knew Riddle would see this as a perfect opportunity. She noticed the Slytherin girls giving Slughorn a scathing look. She really did consider casting a Silencio on her before healing her cut finger and returning to their work. Thankfully they were only going to start the potion now if not it would have probably blasted away.

After about a half hour their potion was simmering in a light pink already giving out a spiraling mist of pinkish vapour and piercing their nostrils with its intoxicating smell. Hermione looked around the class and noticed that as usual only they had completed it successfully.

Hermione bent down towards the cauldron and smelled. Riddle found this amusing for some reason and asked her "What do you smell?"

Hermione who was in a daze replied without thinking as she did in her sixth year "Parchment, fresh moan lawn and the scent…." and Hermione just realized what she had said as she looked up blushing.

"What scent?" Riddle asked in a curious tone but his eyes showed his disinterest.

"That's not something I would want you to know" Hermione said before standing up straight and throwing the cauldron a dirty look as though it had tried to hurt her. She was actually smelling a perfume she used in about fifty years in time and although she knew no harm could come if Riddle knew it she didn't want to take a chance.

"Why are you so hostile to me Miss Broston?" Riddle asked with an expressionless face in a calm tone. Hermione turned around alarm bells ringing in her head and sure enough Professor Slughorn and the whole class had been immobilized.

"Riddle, what have you done?"

"That doesn't matter Miss Broston. Now, answer my question or you will undoubtedly have to face detention with me _alone_ for a week and I think that's not something you'd _prefer_"

"This is insane, Riddle renervate them or….." Hermione said looking determined but Riddle merely chuckled and asked "Or what Miss Broston?"

"Or I will" Hermione said drawing out her wand and performing the spell and to her surprise Riddle didn't stop her but before everyone could be released from the spell completely Riddle swept Hermione and _kissed_ her lightly on her lips. Riddle wasn't disappointed as it had the necessary effect.

Hermione pushed him off of her immediately and shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE?" but Riddle who was perfectly composed and cool and looked at her like he was confused. The entire class was now looking at their exchange and the Slyhterins looked almost ready to kill Hermione but she didn't notice as she was in a towering temper.

Riddle noticed that Slughorn was only now awakening and decided to irk her some more by playing innocent. "What are you saying Miss Broston?" he asked in a slightly impatient voice that everybody knew he used only when he was angry.

Hermione couldn't believe the nerve of the git standing in front of her. All rational thought left her as her hand connected with his face quite hard in a slap. The sound echoed through the room and Slughorn looked affronted and then disappointed and then angry and finally he smirked. Hermione was still looking at Riddle furiously while Riddle on the other hand was trying hard to not slit the throat of the girl standing in front of him. He had known would anger her but he had never been insulted before in front of his peers, he would like to see her in detention with him. He was going to put her in her place very soon.

"Detention, Miss Broston and Mr Riddle" Slughorn said trying to sound disappointed but everyone could see that he was very amused with what was going on.

Hermione looked affronted as she whirled around to face her potions Professor "But he was the one who…" and Hermione stopped in mid sentence realizing that there was no way she could tell what he had done to anyone and it was not like they would believe her anyway.

"Detention for a week after Christmas holidays, no explanations will be entertained. It has gotten far too worse this time"

Riddle was very disappointed and very angry. He was not going to wait until that time. He was going to show the girl her place where she truly belonged and she wouldn't know what would hit her then.

"I'm sorry sir, I assure you it will not happen again" Riddle said with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Of course Tom but I can't let you off the hook this time"

**So guys, I finally decided to grant your wish………**

**Please R&R….**

**If you want the update soon, Oh and it's ready and I'll submit a preview if you review.**

**GOODBYE and HAPPY VALENTINES!!!!!**


End file.
